It's Elemental
by LilGray
Summary: *Revised and being reuploaded as of 2014-02-26. New updates should be on Tuesday nights between 8 and 10 pm EST New chapters to come soon!* Wherein Eric and Sookie face many foes with the help of many friends some new some old . First story in an as yet untitled Series. Hope to have lots of ESN. AU Includes stuff from TB and SVM up through S04E01 and book 9.
1. Chapter 001 -You'll Never Be Alone Again

**Revised 2014-02-28**

**A/N: the quote about Royalty Blended is from chapter one of 'From Dead To Worse' Page 19 in the paperback version.**

**Beta'd by Robin, however all remaining mistakes are mine.**

Also, _thoughts are in italics_, _**thoughts sent telepathically are in bold italics, **__**and emphasized words are just in bold**_

**It's Elemental**

**By Lilly Gray & Robin**

**Chapter 001**

**You'll Never Be Alone Again**

**?POV**

"Why are we standing in a hallway staring at a door?Are we going to knock?" My youngest companion asks. I have known her for many Millennia, but she still doesn't get it, doesn't get me.

"We're not here to knock on the door. We are here to be in front of the door at the precise moment it opens. Really by now you should know that everything in our world is 'hurry up and wait', even the stuff of Prophecies. We must wait for our young charge to open the door on her own."

I watch as our three other companions fail to resist the urge to roll their eyes… I stood outside each of their doors once upon a time, you'd think with eidetic memory and perfect recall they'd remember **everything** but they seem to pick and choose what to remember. Their selective memory is really rather annoying. My young charge should be a breath of fresh air… I'm hoping she gets me, because if she doesn't then no one ever will.

I hear her moving around on the other side of the door, softly speaking to herself. The Vampire, though old enough to stay awake well past dawn, has had a rough evening and I can sense that he is already dead for the day. I strain to hear her words even though I already know what she is saying. Unable to resist the urge to see it all happen I send my spirit into the room and give myself a bird's eye view of the room.

"God you sure are heavy Eric.

Well **duh** the guy is like a foot taller than you and way heavier." I can see from my vantage point by the ceiling corner as she tries to lift his legs and turn him so that he is laying down on the couch instead of dead while sitting up right. His face and chest are still covered in his own blood from his tears of grief over the loss of his Maker.

When we are done here I must call Leifr, I know he felt his Childe leave this plane and I wish to comfort him. He and Eirik should be together so they can help each other through this horrible time. Eirik will need Leifr's help to come to terms with Godric's unfortunate passing.

I really wish I could have changed Godric's mind, but he had already made it up so there was no changing it. If Eirik's tears hadn't changed his mind, there is no way our words would have.

I watch young Sookie take off his shoes and place them just so on the floor at the foot of the couch and then leave the living room of Eric's suite, then I hear water running before her footfalls lead her back to the room. She wipes the blood from his face and chest with the washcloth she retrieved from the bathroom.

"Now what do I do?"She asks of the empty room as she folds the washcloth and places it on the coffee table. She almost sounds as though she expects the dead vampire to wake and answer her. "I should go back to my room I guess. Bill will be there and even though he's asleep for the day he wouldn't want me staying with Eric any longer than necessary, although after he hit Eric with that sucker punch tonight I'm not sure I really care about his opinion on the matter." I both hear her voice getting closer and watch as she nears the door so I call my spirit back to my body as we wait those final seconds.

'_**5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Showtime Ladies' **_I think to my companions as the doorknob turns.

**SPOV**

With my mind made up I turn and walk to the door, stopping to look at Eric one more time before opening the door. He looks so broken, even after I washed the blood from his skin. Even though I know he'll be dead until dark I still don't want to leave him alone but I know I don't know him well enough to be here when he wakes up.

With my decision made I turn back to the door and open it while I'm looking through my purse for my room key. When I find it I take a step into the hallway and look up only to gasp and stop at the sight of five otherworldly looking women, who seem to be glowing slightly, just standing in the hallway staring at me. I use the word otherworldly because they seem too perfect. Their facial structures are too beautiful. And as I said they glow a little from the inside out like whatever is beneath their skin is glowing and the skin isn't thick enough to hide the glow.

I can't place the look on any of their faces, except the one in the middle looks excited. I try to dip inside their minds to see if they're friend or foe and I run up against five solid steel walls, or at least that's what it feels like, it almost hurts trying to look into their minds, but one thing is certain; not one of them is Human.

The one in the middle is my height and her hair is the same color as mine or at least I think so. It's hard to tell what with the pink, blue and purple hair dye whether her hair was once the same shade of Blonde. Her blue eyes do remind me of my own eyes, though.

The other women are much different. The one on the left has a dark complexion and she looks to be 5'11″ or so. Her hair is long, straight and black as coal. Her companions have Blonde, Auburn and Pure White hair respectively and they all look to be either just slightly taller than the one on the left or just shorter. The one in the middle is definitely the shortest of the bunch.

"Um, Hi! Can I help you? Eric is asleep." I stumble over my words… Gran never told me what to do when met in the hallway by five women who are so very 'Other.'

The woman in the middle speaks, her voice sounds almost like wind chimes. "We are not here for the Vampire today, though his destiny will be upon him before he knows it. Today we are here to speak with you. May we join you in your room? This conversation would be best had in private."

"Umm I'm not in the habit of inviting total strangers into my hotel room, especially when I'm not the only one staying in the room."

"Ah yes, the young vampire… he will not bother us, nor will we bother him. We wish only to speak with you and offer you options for the coming future." She holds her hand out to me and I take hold of it without thinking. I am immediately flooded with calm and I can almost **feel** her sincerity. These women, or at least the one in the middle, mean me no harm. So…

"This way, I'm two doors down on the left." After letting go of the woman's hand I walk past them to lead them to the door. I stop before I slide the keycard in the lock and turn back to the women. The one in the middle speaks again.

"We mean you no harm, but others do and we wish to prevent the havoc they seek to reap over your small town and your life."

"Do you know what attacked me in the woods the other day?" I ask cautiously… if they know then I want to know but… maybe they're working with the creature.

"We are not working for, or with, that vile creature; she is beneath us and seeks to undo all I have worked so hard to achieve. If we are not careful she and others will be the end of you and me both. Please just hear us out. I give you my word that we will not harm you."

I feel compelled to do as she says and then I snap out of it. "Don't do that. Glamour doesn't work on me." And then I remember that she answered something I never spoke aloud… she can hear my thoughts. "You're a Telepath?"

"Among other things, and please forgive me, what I was doing is not a glamour but it was unintentional. I have not been in such close proximity to one such as us in so long I forget what I am capable of in your presence. Your presence increases my powers tenfold, I will be more mindful not to use them on you."

She seems sorry for what she did. If they were going to kill me they would have done it already so finally I decide to get us out of the hallway. I put the card in the lock and open the door. Holding the door open for them I motion them in. As they cross the threshold I'm relieved to know that they don't require a verbal invitation, so definitely not Vampires, though all good vampires are resting right now so I have no idea what they are. Then again this hotel room is registered under Eric's name so Vampire's don't need an invitation, Shit!

"Forgive me, but what are you?" I blush scarlet after the words leave my mouth. "I'm sorry that was **very** rude of me I…"

"Nonsense, you have the right to know what you have invited into your room. We are Elementals." The one with the multicolored hair motions to each woman, pausing to point at a different woman as she says each word. "Water, Air, Earth, Fire, and I, of course, am Spirit."

What exactly do you say to **that! **"Umm, so what do Elementals want from me?" I ask nervously as I look at each woman standing just inside the room. I close the door and lead them to the couches in the middle of the room. "Please sit."Gran raised me to be polite.

"We want you to survive what is coming. Without our help you will not survive the next week. Someone you haven't met yet **will** kill you **and** your Mate as well when he tries to save you."

I gasp. I'll die and so will Bill… "What do I need to do to avoid our deaths?"

"You, child, have a choice to make. Do as we suggest and you'll have everything you've ever wished for and so much more, or do nothing and **die** eight days hence. You will either have everything or nothing at all." The one with the funky hair looks sad as she says this. "You are not going to grow old, but if you do as we suggest you **will** see the future and raise a family with your Mate."

"So what exactly should I do to avoid death?" I ask apprehensively.

She smiles, "Death will happen either way… Immortality cannot happen without a little death, but it will not be your Final Death if you agree to our terms." She pauses as if remembering something. "I am sorry; I forgot to introduce myself I am Seraphina the Elder." She doesn't give the other women's names.

"As I was saying death will happen either way, but you have the opportunity to avoid Final Death… If you become an Elemental, like us, or more specifically like me… You would be the Spirit Elemental."

I interrupt her, "**The** as in there's only one?"

"No, you and I will both be Spirit Elementals, we are one and the same… the time for us to be in separate places and times is growing nearer, but it will not be today, my companions on the other hand will be leaving this existence today if you agree to become an Elemental… but do not be sad for them, they have waited for this day for tens of millennia… and this is not the end for them either, they will just be embarking on a new path."

She pauses as if waiting for me to speak, so I rush to fill the silence. "Umm, what are the pros and cons of being an Elemental?"

Earth laughs, it sounds full and hearty. "She's just like you Sera." Seraphina just smiles for a moment and then answers my question.

"The pros are that you will not die your Final Death, you will live a long life and have the family you've always wanted. When all is said and done you and your Mate will be inseparable and undefeated. You will have much happiness, there will be sadness and loss as well, but that is the case no matter what kind of creature you are. Life would not be worth living without the dichotomy that is happiness and sadness, joy and tragedy, good and evil, black and white always makes gray, the beauty is in the different shades of gray they make…

If you become an Elemental you will see all the colors and shades the world has to offer and you will revel in them. And at the end of the day, be it a good day or a bad day, full of hope or tragedy you will have your Mate by your side and with him your family… You will never be alone again."

She pauses for a moment, "The Cons are that you will live a **long** life… I myself am older than the Human race… which can be a good thing or a bad thing depending on the day. Some days the years pile up on you but your Mate will help you through that, I dare say that is why he was made to be so much older than you. You will love and feel the loss of death many times over, but that pain will generally be overshadowed by the joy of living and loving." She stops with a serene smile on her face as if she can hear my surprise, which she can hear my thoughts, so…

"**Wow**, umm, the sun…?" I don't know how to phrase what I want to ask.

But she seems to know what I mean. "You will not lose the Sun; you will walk beneath the Sun and the Moon equally. In fact most of the Human things you do now will be the same for you after the transformation… except the aging and dying parts anyway. You will find nourishment from food, though it won't be strictly necessary as you will be able to live off the energy around you, which will, I'm sure, come in handy from time to time, I know it has for me.

Money won't be an issue since you will be inheriting everything these women have and they have many, many lifetimes worth of fortunes, but then again so does your Mate, so that wouldn't have mattered in the long run.

You won't have to work if you do not wish to. For now you probably will continue to work but there will come a time when your family will need you to be with them and care for them but that has been the case for women for millennia. You will be able to sleep, though that also won't be strictly necessary and you'll be better able to control your telepathy with far less effort." She stops as if searching her mind to see if she has forgotten anything.

I sit back and think on all that has been said… ultimately I trust this woman, I'm not sure why, but my instincts which have always taken good care of me are telling me to trust this strange woman before me. I know in my bones that what she says is true; especially the part about my Final Death coming within the next week… the way my life has been lately it fits within my reality. "How exactly would it work, I mean what would I have to do…?"

"You will sit here on the couch with us and drink the blood of each of us until we disappear from the room, except for me, I will remain to guide you for a time. You will not be able to go home for three days… the transition takes about 72 hours and you will be at your most vulnerable during this time… if someone wants to end you those 72 hours will be the only chance they have, but I know once I explain to the Viking what is going on he will see to your safety until it is safe for you to return to your home."

"Umm are you sure you can trust Eric, I mean are you sure_**I**_ can trust Eric?" I want to believe I can trust him but I have such mixed emotions when it comes to him.

Seraphina giggles, she actually giggles. "Oh yes, I have known the Viking for his entire Vampire existence and even his human one. He is honorable. He keeps his word and he always repays a debt. I know you will disagree but Eirik will feel that he owes you for what you did for Godric.

I don't know if you know this or not, but Eirik stayed just inside the door while you and Godric spoke. He did not return to his room until after Godric left this plane. Not only did your words bring comfort and hope to Godric in his time of need but they also brought some measure of comfort to Eirik.

That you gave freely of your tears for the loss of his Maker moved him greatly, though it will be sometime before he feels comfortable discussing Godric or your role in his passing with anyone, including you.

I dare say you confuse him greatly, much as he confuses you. In all his years he has only ever met one woman like you and you make him feel things I never made him feel. In general you make him **feel** and that makes him uncomfortable which is probably why he's always been an ass to you."

At **that** I giggle. "He does tend to be an ass." I agree wholeheartedly.

She gets serious after a minute of giggling together. "It won't always be that way. I know you don't believe it right now but one day you will see the real Eirik, I dare say you saw bits of him tonight but you will see all of him one day soon, and I promise you he will take your breath away.

Right now the blood inside you is competing with each other. The young one's blood is fighting with your blood inside you which is holding you back from giving all of yourself to the one you're meant to. And while Eirik's blood has been accepted by your blood the young one's blood within you is fighting Eirik's blood for control which is ultimately causing great confusion inside you. But worry not, the battle between the bloods within you will be over soon and the rightful one will build you up and make you more powerful and clearheaded instead of tearing you down and creating a mass of confusion and doubt inside you."

She pauses again, and then continues more somberly. "Have you decided child?"

I sit and think on it for a moment or two more. The bit she said about the blood confuses me and raises more questions but ultimately I trust this woman and she thinks doing this is what's best so, "Yes, I accept your offer." I hope I sound surer of myself than what I feel.

Earth moves over to sit beside me. I hadn't really paid attention to her clothing earlier but she's in a beautiful green and brown gown… it looks like something from the renaissance period. It looks and feels soft and flowing. I watch as fangs seem to form in her mouth and then she moves behind me just before I hear that awful crunching noise that happens when someone tears away their flesh and the next thing I know I'm drinking from the wound in her wrist.

It doesn't taste like I would imagine blood to taste and it doesn't even taste like Bill's blood, which tasted good, but salty. When I tasted Bill's blood I thought it was the stuff of life, but this now, this is something else entirely.

I can feel the world pulsing around me; I can feel the ground under the hotel and the life springing from it… it's not overwhelming and I know it would be more awe inspiring if we weren't in a city.

I wonder if she always feels like this and she answers my thoughts "It feels better away from the city, but it feels good no matter where I am. In the spring time I can literally feel the flowers blooming, the grass budding, Mother Nature rebuilding after a long winter."

I continue to drink for quite some time and then I start to feel as though I'm slipping off the couch and then suddenly her arm is gone and I feel her inside me just as my back hits the couch. "**Wow**," I whisper as Water moves to where Earth had been mere moments before, and again I hear that crunch and then I'm drinking and I'm awed all over again.

At some point I must have drifted to sleep because I wake to the feel of fingers stroking through my hair. When I open my eyes I see Seraphina staring down at me lovingly. I try to move but my body feels heavy. I feel weird. And I say as much.

She laughs lightly, "It has been some time since my transition but yes I think the word 'weird' describes the feeling perfectly. You will feel weird for a while yet."

I go to reply but I hear someone moving around in the bedroom, then I hear my name. Oh **God** I forgot all about Bill. "Sookie, I had hoped to wake with you beside me?" Before I can reply to him he growls out "Who the **Hell** are you?"

Seraphina smiles tightly and says, "Hello, Mr. Compton, my name is Seraphina the Elder, I am a friend of Sookie's and am currently her guardian. You would do well to calm yourself before I throw you out of the room. Sookie cannot be upset right now; she needs calm heads to prevail. I think…"

"I don't care what you think. Sookie is **Mine**, get away from her before I…" he doesn't get to finish his sentence before a swift wind literally blows him across the room as the door opens and he is pushed out into the hallway and the door slams closed behind him. In a moment we hear him try to open the door with a keycard, when that doesn't work he bangs loudly on the door screaming about all the things he's going to do to her when he gets in here. I have to say this trip is showing me a different side of Bill… one I'm not sure I like very much.

I look up at Sera sleepily. "I'm sorry, I don't know why he…"

She doesn't let me finish, "Don't worry about it; he is of no concern to us."

As I come back to life I reach over to Sookie's side of the bed. I sit up when I feel nothing but cold sheets; in fact once again her side of the bed doesn't even look slept in and her scent in the room is at least a day old. I hear Sookie in the living room and I assume she fell asleep on the couch yet again so I get up and grab my robe and my keycard and head for the door.

There is a strange woman in our room hovering over a prone Sookie on the couch. This woman sets my nerves on edge and in quick order I find myself on the opposite side of the door to our hotel room.

I pull my keycard out of my robe pocket and slide it into the reader. It clicks but when I turn the handle and push on the door nothing happens. So I bang on the door and yell through it.

I feel the sun set as I come to wakefulness suddenly and wonder that I slept the whole day away and then I remember the events of the morning.

Godric.

I squeeze my eyes closed to prevent more blood tears from running down my face. That's when I realize I never lay down on the couch and yet here I am waking up laid out on the couch. My shirt's still in my hand but my shoes are resting on the floor by the other end of the couch. And that smell, I would know that smell anywhere; Sookie's been in my room.

As I look at my shoes I notice that my chest is not the bloody mess it was this morning and I see the folded washcloth sitting on the table. My sweet Sookie; I smile through the urge to cry. Her words to Godric this morning ring in my head. She believes he's in Heaven with God and that God forgives My Maker for his 'Sins'.

I feel a chill go down my spine then I hear Compton growl and ask who someone is… The reply is muffled, but the voice sounds familiar and then I hear a door slam and the next thing I know Compton is yelling "Open this door or I'll skin you alive when I get in there. I mean it, let me in, I…"

Hmm, that sounds more like something I would say, I wonder what's got him so riled up… only one way to find out. I get up and head for the door without bothering to put my shirt back on. There he is standing outside his door in his robe banging on the door. I smirk and ask, "Lover's quarrel?"

I can hear the smirk from here.

I spin around to face him. I pause before opening my mouth to tell him to go to Hell but I stop myself as I realize he's going to bother me regardless. I figure if he's going to bother me he can at least be useful.

He spins around and his eyes look a little wild. "Eric, there's some strange woman holding Sookie captive in our room." A 'strange woman' is holding Sookie captive? I can hear Sookie's heart beating calmly, though a little slower than usual, through the door and the little bit of a tie we have from the blood I tricked her into drinking tells me she's calm and relaxed, and she's definitely **not** scared. So without much alarm I ask, "A strange woman? What does she look like?" I ask.

He's still wearing that damnable smirk. "I don't know, Sookie's height; pink, purple, blue and blonde hair down to her rear end. Blue eyes, she actually looks a lot like Sookie…" I don't get to continue.

He describes the woman, a woman I know well.

Eric barks out a laugh then casually raps his knuckles on the door. "Sera, its Eric can you open the door and let me in?"

Amazingly the door swings open and that woman is standing there with a smile on her face. "Young Eirik, it has been too long. I'd ask you how you are but I can't imagine so… I suppose I should let you in… he can come back in if he promises to be calm and preferably quiet. Sookie needs her rest… the next sixty-two hours are critical."

"My Lady, what's going on?" Eric asks as he enters my hotel room. I quickly follow behind him before the door can close in my face again.

Young Eric?How old is this woman if she thinks a thousand year old Vampire is young?Also, she pronounces his name funny saying 'Eirik' instead of 'Eric' which I find equally odd.

I cautiously follow him into the room listening to every word they blasted woman isn't talking sense, what's so big about the next almost three days and why does Sookie look so pale, she can't be well looking like she does.

"My Lady, what's going on?" I ask, wondering why sixty-two hours being critical is slightly familiar to me. My memory says it's actually seventy-two hours which means whatever Sera and Sookie did started around 9 AM this morning.

They obviously did something if that knowing smile on Sera's face is any indication and her next words confirm it. "The Lady Sookie is going through a transformation tonight. The next sixty-two hours are very important. Her safety during these hours is crucial… if anything happens to her while the transformation is still happening she will likely meet her Final Death."

**Shit! **If she dies the Queen will kill me, slowly. Of course that's if Russell doesn't get to me first. He already made a down payment for the delivery of Sookie to his Kingdom. He agreed I should follow the Queens plan right up until the part where I deliver her to the Queen; Instead I shall deliver her to Russell. But this woman is **bad** news for those plans, I can feel it. And what's that about a transformation?If she loses her telepathy I'll have to give back the money and the Queen will probably torture me for years for not taking better care of her pet. I need to get Sookie away from Eric and this woman.

Eric's fangs snap down and he practically growls, "Transformation? Is she becoming… like you?" Like her? What the hell is she anyway?I've never felt so much power in one person before, she's actually pretty scary in terms of the raw power I can feel simmering just beneath her surface.

I word my sentence carefully as I don't know why but I don't want Compton to know what Sera is; something tells me that it's imperative that he **not** know what she is.

I hear Sera in my head. _**'Still so wise for one so young. You are correct, Mr. Compton must know as little about me **__and__** Sookie as possible. I am glad you are here since I have something to discuss with Compton and Sookie will need your strength throughout the conversation.'**_

I go to think back at her to ask what she means when Compton curses loudly. "Fuck that hurts!"

The woman doesn't answer Eric; they just stare at each other for a moment. While they're caught up with each other I slide my way closer to the couch Sookie is laying on. If I can just grab her maybe I can get away with her before the woman can catch me, and Eric is so distracted by this woman that he should be easy to get past. I reach out my hand to grab hold of Sookie when suddenly I feel power rippling up my arm, **God** it **hurts**. "Fuck that hurts!" I scream. The power dissipates as I pull my hand away from Sookie but my arm still hurts so I look down at my hand and I see the tips of my fingers turning to ash. I'm **on fire!?**

"Compton you're on fire." I say while trying not to laugh my ass off. I can easily see the force field surrounding the couch that Sookie is peacefully laying on. Surely Compton can see it too. If not then he's even weaker than I thought. He tosses some flowers out of a vase sitting on the coffee table and pours the water in it over his hand to stop the fire from spreading. I chuckle despite my best attempts to behave.

"Mr. Compton, you will not be going anywhere near Lady Sookie," Sera says in all seriousness.

What the **fuck** was **that? **That woman wasn't even looking at me, so it couldn't have been her. It must have been Sookie but she trusts me so why would she set me on fire? I can hear Eric snickering to himself. Laugh it up buddy; let's see you try to get near her. She doesn't even like you, never mind trust you.

Sookie moans and that idiot rushes to her side and softly brushes her hair from her face… **Wait, what? **He didn't get zapped or set on fire! **What the fuck is going on here! **I tune out their conversation while I try to figure out what's going on; maybe it **was** that woman after all because Sookie would never trust the Viking over me!

Sookie moans and without thinking I move closer to her, not noticing when I walk right through the force field. I crouch in front of the couch near her head and brush her hair back from her face. She looks slightly uncomfortable, but I sense no pain through our fledgling bond, but it's still best to ask, "Is she in pain Sera?"

"No. She feels 'weird', her word not mine, but she is not in any pain, she will likely feel slightly uncomfortable for a few more hours." I can feel her calmness creeping over me. That used to annoy me when she did that but right now I'm grateful for it. Sookie is calm right now; if I get upset the only effects it'll have is to cause Sookie alarm and to upset her peaceful rest.

Sookie's eyes flutter open and she looks right into Eric's eyes. "Eric?" she asks, I growl to myself when it's Eric's name that falls from her lips and not mine. "Are you feeling better? I'm sorry I couldn't…"

I shush her quickly, "I'm fine. I don't want you to worry about any of that… Godric made his choice and we all have to live with that, but I do **not** want you to think for a single moment that what he did is in any way your fault. He was over twenty-five hundred years old; he never did anything he didn't want to do. I'm not angry with you; in fact I'm grateful he wasn't alone." I clear my throat, "But uh, I'll talk to you about that later," I say as I notice Compton trying to inch closer to the couch. I always forget myself when I'm with Sookie, it's a bit off-putting. I should not have practically forgotten that Compton is in the room and we are definitely **not** alone.

His words as I move closer to them tell me that Godric really did meet the Sun after all; too bad Eric didn't join him.

Sera smiles down at Sookie and me and then asks, "Eirik will you help me watch over her until the transformation is complete… we can take turns guarding her while the other goes to eat and when you finally die for the day I will watch over her until you wake and then I can get some sleep."

"Since when do you sleep? I don't think you've slept more than a couple of hours the whole time I've known you." I ask curiously. She once told me that she doesn't need to sleep, so I wonder why she is planning to sleep tomorrow.

"I don't usually have to sleep, but I did give a large quantity of my blood to Sookie today." My fangs pop out again at the thought of Sookie drinking anyone's blood other than mine, even if it was Sera's.

That Bitch fed **My** Sookie her blood?She had no right!And Sookie agreed? I decide then and there that I will kill this Sera woman for the slight the first opportunity I get!I will also think of some painful way to make Sookie regret betraying me. Focusing back on Eric and the woman, I find them staring at each other.

Something occurs to me, but I don't want to say it in front of Compton, so I think it at Sera, _**'Doesn't the Elemental usually leave this plane after donating her blood?'**_

'_**Yes, but even if this were a normal case the Spirit Elemental is capable of giving it's gift over and over without leaving this plane, in fact I will have to physically let go of this plane when I choose to leave it.' **_She thinks back to me.

Their silence angers me the longer it lasts so I start asking questions, "What the **Hell** is going on? Eric who is this woman and what the fuck is wrong with Sookie? Sookie drank her blood freely!?She had no right!And what Fucking transformation is she talking about?Sookie's awake and not dead so she's not turning into a Vampire, so what the Hell is…"

I stand up and interrupt him before he can continue, "…Going on? Well, there are many hundreds, if not thousands, of types of Supernatural Creatures in existence and apparently Sookie is turning into one of them, though I'm unsure what kind," I pause then continue my lie, "Sera is not open to discussing the finer details of her existence with anyone, not even me. So I'm afraid I do not know the details but I do know that yelling will do three things. 1.) It will disturb Sookie, and I don't think you really want that any more than I do. 2.) It will anger Sera; again this is something you do **not** want to do And 3.) It will piss me off if you do either of the first two. Perhaps you should go find someone to eat." I look down my nose at him and give him my best sneer.

"I'm not leaving her with either of…"

Sera interrupts him, "Actually before he leaves for his dinner I think he should explain to me why I shouldn't let you kill him for taking Sookie's virginity under false pretenses?" It's her turn to sneer at him. "I know all about Sophie-Anne and her plans, she's crazy, but you don't have that excuse and what's this I've heard that you're talking to Russell about giving Sookie to him for the right price? Have you no shame?"

**Shit! **How the Fuck does she know? She even knows about Russell.

I vaguely hear Sera talking to Eric and Bill. My stomach drops to my feet, so to speak, as she says he took my virginity under false pretenses. What false pretenses?And who is Sophie-Anne and what does she have to do with me sleeping with Bill.

The name Russell is familiar though as I've heard Bill talking to someone named Russell on the phone. So now I wonder if he always walked away after saying 'Hello Russell' because he was trying to sell me to him.

I don't want to believe any of her words but my gut is still telling me that Sera only wants what's best for me so I reluctantly begin accepting that perhaps everything I had with Bill was based on lies. I hasten to pay closer attention to their conversation to hopefully fill in some of the blanks I still have.

Eric's fangs pop out and he quietly roars as he interrupts her. "Sera what the **Hell** are **you** talking about **now**? What does Sophie-Anne have to do with Sookie and what do you mean he took…" He pauses and I can see the wheels turning in his head as he pieces it all together.

He growls as he turns towards me and takes a menacing step forward. I quickly take two steps back. This is **bad**… Eric **will kill me! **"Compton, tell me Sophie-Anne did not send you to acquire Sookie for her Court? Tell me you did not sleep with her as part of your plan to bring her to Court? And tell me you are not planning to betray Sookie to Sophie **or** Russell?" He takes another step closer to me and I back up again, only this time I back up into the end table and it falls over with a pretty decent crash.

The noise rouses Sookie who softly calls his name. "Eric?" I sneer at them as he quickly steps back to Sookie and crouches down beside her again. "I am here Sookie, go back to sleep. We will talk when you are more awake."

"But you're angry I can feel it… why do I feel it?" I nearly choke as she speaks, she shouldn't be able to feel him yet… They never mutually exchanged, he hasn't even had her blood and yet she can feel him, I know, **know** without a doubt that she **cannot** feel me yet! I'm lost in thought about the why's of this when she speaks again. "Did I do something?"

She looks ready to burst into tears so I rush to reassure her. "No Princess, you have not done anything to make me angry, quite the contrary, you never cease to please me." I smile at her, trying to calm her down. I know from hearing Sera's experiences with making Elementals that strong emotions can cause power fluxes, especially during the transformation, so as she's said numerous times through the years, calmer heads need to prevail.

I gently stroke Sookie's bangs out of her face as I notice Compton sliding closer and closer to the hallway door. I make the quick decision that I will kill him later after Sookie is safe, after she's done changing and can't hurt herself. Decision made, I let him slither out of the suite like the snake he is… I'll get more information from Sera and then we can plan our next move in regards to Compton and Sophie-Anne and Russell, can't forget Russell, Goddess just thinking about it makes me want to rip Compton's head from his shoulders.

I really **hate** this guy! He smiles at her, trying to calm her down, as he gently strokes her bangs out of her face. He **really** needs to stop touching **My property**, and then I recognize this opportunity for what it is… a chance to slip out of the room unnoticed while he deals with Sookie so I slide closer and closer to the hallway door. Eric looks up at me then but just stays where he is as he watches me slip out of the suite.

"Where's Bill going?" Sookie softly asks as the door closes.

"He's just going to get something to eat, probably a 'True Blood' since he's mainstreaming and all." I try, but I can't keep the sneer off my face. "I mean he doesn't even drink the good bottled stuff. If I have to drink it bottled I drink 'Royalty' or even 'Royalty Blended', but definitely not that fake crap 'True Blood' is made of! I mean any Vampire worth his weight in gold wouldn't be caught…" Is it childish to cross my fingers and pray for it to work?

"What's 'Royalty Blended'?" She softly interrupts me.

Ah Success. I smile and reply. '"It's a premium blend of synthetic blood and the real blood of actual European Royalty.' The only thing better than 'Royalty Blended' is 'Royalty'; it has the bare minimum of preservatives and is absolutely delicious, though probably not as good as you taste." I flash my most panty dropping smile as I comment on how good she'd taste and my smile broadens as I watch a luscious blush slowly rise up from her chest to her cheeks as I realize she's still wearing her red and white checkered dress from last night.

I'm lost in thought about where else that beautiful blush might be and how easily I could get her out of that dress when Sera interrupts my musings. "I know you just met me Sookie, but I have a suggestion that you may not like, but I think it will protect you. And I want you to hear me out, but try and remain calm because extreme emotions can cause power fluxes during the transformation. Okay?"

Sookie just nods her head with her eyes looking trustfully up at Sera. I wonder if Elemental Blood causes the same sense of trust that Vampire Blood does.

Sera continues slowly, "Sookie I need to talk to you about Bill." Well shit, so much for changing the subject. "Sookie, has Bill ever told you what drinking Vampire blood will do to a Human?" Sookie shakes her head slowly, but I can see she's waking up and paying closer attention. _'I wonder how many times Sookie's had Bill's blood.'_

"I've had Bill's blood three times or four if you count before Doctor Ludwig treated me and after as two separate events." Sookie answers my unspoken question. Shit! I think at her hard _**'Can you hear me Sookie?'**_

"Of course I can hear you you're talkin…" she stops as she realizes that I was in fact not talking. "Shit!" Her eyes get huge and she starts to shake violently, "I'm sorry I won't do it again, Please don't kill me!" I can see that she's getting more upset by the moment, so I rush to calm her, unfortunately I don't do it fast enough and a rain storm breaks out in the living room.

As everything in the room becomes soaked through I whisper to her "Shh, Princess, I'm not going to kill you… I would not, believe it or not, hurt you for anything in the world. Shh, it's ok, calm down Sookie." She's hyperventilating now and I'm not really sure how to help her, so I do the one thing I know will grab her attention… I kiss her. It starts out soft and sweet, but then she responds to my tongue sliding across her lower lip and I silently cheer as she opens her mouth and lets me into her warm cavern. I slip my tongue along hers and then ghost over the roof of her mouth, along her teeth and then back to her tongue where we fight for dominance. Finally I pull my tongue out of her mouth to give her a chance to breathe but her face follows mine as I pull away and her tongue is now tracing my lips. _'Praise Freyja'_ I open my mouth to her insistent tongue and she traces the same path I did in her mouth, only her tongue gets caught on my fangs as they snap down and I get my first taste of Sookie's magnificent blood. _'Hmm, Faery, no wonder she smells so delightful… I wonder if Compton has any idea the treasure he had.'_

This time she pulls back and her teeth pop over her lower lip as she worries it between her teeth as if she's worried about my reaction. Maybe she is. So I smile the most reassuring smile I have and as I'm smiling at her the indoor rain trickles to a drizzle and then stops completely. I have to say she is awfully cute sitting there soaking wet from head to toe. And the obvious shape of her hard nipples standing at attention through the wet material of her dress is incredibly enticing.

I'm mesmerized by her blue eyes until Sera clears her throat and giggles. "I realize the passion between you two is hard to control, believe me I know," she says that last part as though she's wistfully remembering good times, and I glare at her until she says, "But I need you both to focus, we only have a few hours at most to figure out what we're going to do. The wolves are circling, so to speak."

That breaks me out of my reverie… Sookie's in danger, I might be as well, if Bill was really sent to acquire Sookie for the Queen then she purposely went behind my back which cannot bode well for me or mine. "Okay, so Sera, start at the beginning and go from there… and try to remember that Sookie isn't used to the callousness of the Supe World, okay?"

I look at her meaningfully as I think to her_**… 'If this is what I think it is you need to tread carefully, she thinks she loves him, even if it is because of all his blood inside her. She doesn't know what his blood has done to her.'**_

Sookie speaks up, "Uh can we get back to what Bill's blood has done to me. He was never very clear on what it does and the first time I drank it I didn't really have a choice and he never wants to talk about it now.

He said your blood will cause me to have dreams, sexy dreams, about you, but I had dreams of Bill before I drank his blood," She blushes as she pauses and scrunches up her nose as though she's thinking about something really hard, then she grimaces and continues, "granted in the earlier dreams that first night he just wanted to drink my blood, the sex part came after the blood exchange, oh GOD, I never even thought of that when he said what your blood would do… why didn't he tell me that his blood would do that?"

She looks to be on the verge of tears, so I stand up, put my hand on her back and pull her shoulders towards her knees and then quickly slide in behind her as I slip my arms around her. She doesn't protest so that tells me how upset she truly is. "Shh, Sookie, It's alright, I have you, but there's more that our blood does and you have a right to know."

I pause as I wait for her to settle a bit then I continue, "It also breeds attraction and promotes positive feelings towards the vampire whose blood you've drunk. The amount of my blood you've had is so small that it would at most give you sexy dreams and make you feel a little less negatively about me, but with the amount of blood you had the two times I actually know about you drinking his blood, well, it wouldn't necessarily give you false feelings of love but it would be more likely to amplify the least significant feelings in you towards him. The tiniest bits of curiosity and lust amplified greatly could be misinterpreted as the beginnings of love. Also if he had an ulterior motive as we believe and the amplification didn't get him the results he wanted he could use his blood inside you to try to control you and mislead you into believing you had genuine feelings for him."

She gasps and grabs hold of my arms around her chest. "Is none of what I feel for him real? Why wouldn't he tell me what his blood would do after the first time I drank it?"

"It's not so much what the blood does but how much control he has over his blood and how susceptible you are to his influence. I believe he did in fact have ulterior motives and that is why he purposely chose not to inform you about what his blood could truly do."

I interrupt myself with two questions I've had floating around in my head for a while, "Sookie what were the circumstances of your drinking his blood the first time and have you ever Mutually Exchanged?" I hold my breath even though I don't need to breathe waiting for her answer; dreading her answer.

"I was supposed to meet Bill in the parking lot at Merlotte's after work the night after I met him. He was late and the drainers I saved him from the night before tried to kill me. They would have succeeded if Bill hadn't shown up when he did and, well, he killed them and then took me into the woods and offered me his blood so I wouldn't die.

I didn't want to drink it at first but he forced it on me and then once I really got a taste of it I couldn't get enough. I wasn't ready to die so I've overlooked him sort of forcing it on me without giving it much thought other than that I didn't want to die and it definitely saved my life."I pause and think over everything that happened that night then finish the story, "While I was healing he licked the blood off my forehead, does that count as a Mutual Blood Exchange?"

She looks worried, she should be. I've known Bill Compton since he became Vampire, being late would personally offend his anal retentive obsessive compulsive ways. He's always early even when it's not to his advantage. I'm not sure I should tell her that though.

Across from us Sera scoffs and huffs, "That Vampire is never late… he's too OCD to ever allow himself to show up late somewhere, Eirik remember that time he showed up early and nearly…"

I abruptly cut her off, "Now's really not the time for that story, Sera."

She blushes, "Right, sorry… anyways, have you had any other Mutual Exchanges Sookie? This is important so think about it before you answer."

Sookie grows still and I can almost hear her thinking over all the times Bill's drunk her blood, trying to see if she had any of his at the same time. "No I think that's the only time we both had blood.

What's a Mutual Blood Exchange do that's different than just me drinking his blood or him drinking mine separately?"

She's intelligent beyond what those stupid vermin in her town think of her. I can see why Sera chose to give her Immortality; she deserves it more than most.

"Well, three Mutual Blood Exchanges forms a Blood Bond, which is permanent. He should have told you even if he **was** lost in the moment when he licked your blood off of you; afterwards he should have told you that it had started a Blood Bond.

Goddess, I know he's slime, but this is underhanded even for him. And if what Sera told me earlier is true then he was purposefully trying to trick you, especially if you take into account what Sera said about his OCD tendencies. I'm fairly certain you won't believe me, but I really am sorry you got dragged into this, you deserve better."

"I believe you; I can feel your sorrow over it. You never did answer me when I asked why I can feel you. That shouldn't happen right?" I feel her shoulders tense more and more as she speaks.

I tighten my hold on her fractionally and whisper to her, "Relax Sookie, I have you, I will do everything I can to help you. You're not alone, not anymore."

She stiffens even more at that, which is the exact opposite of what I was aiming for. Then she speaks and I'm confused, "**Oh My God Sera! **That's what you said… you said I wouldn't be alone ever again, because I'd have my Mate and our family, I… Is… what… I…"

I start to rock her hoping to calm her a bit. Then Sera starts to speak and I feel Sookie start to tremble in my arms. "Yes, Sookie, that's what I was talking about and **yes**, Eirik is who I was talking about."

She grows suddenly still at those words and then stutters quite loudly "B-but I'm with Bill!"

Sera shrugs and gently points out, "I think we've established that you got involved with him under false pretenses so you shouldn't feel beholden to him. Also, I want you to think about the first time you saw Eirik; what was the first thing that popped into your head?"

"You mean besides wondering who the Sex God was?" I can feel her blood rush to the surface of her skin as a full out blush breaks out across her face and chest and I can even feel it in her back, _'Goddess I wonder where else that blush goes?' _Then I hear what she says next and I smile, "I thought he looked like home. But that's just silly little girl romantic blabber." She pauses, and then starts again, "Isn't it?"

Sera smiles lovingly at us both, "That my Child is Fate at work. Now to answer your earlier questions about feeling Eirik's emotions, if you had Mutually Exchanged Blood three times then I would expect **both** of you to be able to feel the other, but with you only having one little bit of his blood and him having none of yours, well, honestly I've only ever known of that happening once a very long time ago."

Sookie sounds impatient as she abruptly asks, "Well who was it that had that happen and are they still around and what did it mean?"

I watch as Sera smiles that smile I only ever see her smile at or because of Leifr, her Mate. I interrupt before she can answer, "I know that smile; it was you and your mate, Leifr." Sera doesn't respond verbally but she nods her head slowly.

"So," Sookie starts to say something and stops for a moment as though she's processing everything, "What you're implying is that the fact that I can feel Eric after just a little of his blood only confirms your belief that he's my Mate?"

I don't think she realizes it but she has been pulling me progressively closer to her, almost burrowing into my chest the further into the discussion we get. Honestly I'm pulling her closer to me as well. I'm shocked to hear Sera basically declare without actually saying the words that Sookie and I are Mates. I had pretty much given up on ever finding my Mate… Sera always told me she had visions of my Mate and that I would meet her when the time was right but I had actually started to give up hope of ever finding her after twelve hundred years and now here I sit with my Mate in my arms. I can't name all the feelings I'm having in this moment, but I need to focus; there is a very real threat to my Mate, maybe more than one, so I need to deal with that now and revel in having found my Mate later, after the dust settles.

**Next Chapter will be posted on Tuesday March 04, 2014 hopefully between 8 and 11 pm EST**


	2. Chapter 002 - I'll Stand By You

**Revised 2014-03-04**

**A/N: The Beginning is titled 'Last Time in It's Elemental'. It is a repeat of some of the information in the end of the last chapter but it is through a different character's POV (Sookie's instead of Eric's). Most of the instances of 'Last Time in…' will be like that for this story… I had information I thought added to the characters' experiences within the story but the scene depicted was a repeat of one we'd already seen so this is the solution Robin and I came up with to warn you that it's a bit of a repeat but I also wanted to warn you that it's from a different POV so you might not want to just automatically skip over it.**

**It's Elemental**

**By Lilly Gray & Robin**

**Chapter 002**

**I'll Stand By You**

_**Last Time in It's Elemental: **_

Sera is smiling a soft smile that I remember my parents smiling at each other when I was little or even my Gran and Gramps. Eric interrupts my musings by declaring it was Sera and her Mate, Leifr, who last felt each other without Mutually Exchanging Blood. Sera doesn't respond verbally but she nods her head slowly.

"So," I start to say but stop for a moment as I realize what exactly she's saying, "What you're implying is that the fact that I can feel Eric after just a little of his blood only confirms your belief that he's my Mate?"

Sera smiles again, I hate to say this but I'm starting to hate her smiles. It's like she knows all the answers but is only willing to share bits and pieces. It's kind of annoying and her verbal response is just as annoying, "Yes, that is pretty much what I'm saying, which brings us to the solution I have for your problems with Bill, which are far greater than you think. What I'm about to tell you will undoubtedly hurt you, but you must know the truth.

First things first, are you aware of the Vampire power structure?"

I nod as I say, "I know about sheriffs and areas."

She nods back at me, "Ok then. You need to know that there are territories, each territory is divided into Areas which are ruled by sheriffs, but what you might not realize is that those larger territories are ruled over by kings and queens.

Each country that your government acknowledges is usually a Vampire kingdom except for the larger countries like the United States, Russia, China, India, etc. These are broken up into smaller kingdoms. A country can either be one kingdom or have as many as 50 or more kingdoms within it… the US has a about 35 or 40; I haven't sat down recently to count them because there have been some major shifts in power lately so some smaller kingdoms have been absorbed into larger ones.

The New England States, for example, were once individual kingdoms, now they're one big kingdom, minus Connecticut, known as the New England Territories. The Gotham Territories also includes several states, including Connecticut, which will probably start a war with New England's Queen since she has been slowly consolidating her power and growing her territory.

The point of this brief lesson is that many monarchs are trying to find any advantage they can to avoid being taken over by another overzealous monarch. The New England states were part of six kingdoms and now they only belong to two and four of those other kings and queens have met their Final Deaths."

She pauses to let me absorb what she's said thus far. "Now, your kingdom, Louisiana, is ruled by Queen Sophie-Anne Leclerq. Before Katrina Louisiana was one of the strongest kingdoms in the country, but since the hurricane it has been significantly weakened so Sophie-Anne is trying to find any advantage she can to keep from being taken over by a stronger king or queen… Nevada, Arkansas, and Mississippi have all been making some noise about Sophie-Anne not handling the rebuilding of New Orleans properly so it's a safe bet that they're all a threat to the queen.

The sorts of advantages the queen is looking for are Faeries to feed from to allow her to walk in the sunlight, Psychics and Clairvoyants to tell her the future, Empaths and Telepaths to tell her what the people around her are truly thinking and feeling, and powerful Witches to wield their magicks against Sophie-Anne's foes.

Word has it she's even enlisted the help of the most powerful Witch in the country, a woman by the name of Hallow. Now a Telepath of your caliber would be a pretty feather in her cap."

I interrupt her to ask, "But I can't hear Vampires, how am I going to be an advantage towards fending off a Vampire king if I can't hear him?"

Eric is the one who answers me, "He undoubtedly has humans, Shifters and Weres that work for him and are part of his retinue. They might think something helpful for the queen to know, plus, the few Telepaths I've known of through the years have either had their Telepathy increase with age or they've been illegally turned and…"

I freeze at this statement and I feel Eric shift us so he can look into my eyes, "You're already on your way to being Immortal without becoming a Vampire, this is probably part of the reason Sera chose now to come to you with her offer. Once the seventy-two hours is done it will be impossible to turn you into a Vampire… and Sookie, I promise you I will keep you safe for those seventy-two hours… I'll keep you safe after that too, but for the next seventy-two hours I'm not letting you out of my sight until I have no other choice whether you want me to or not…

I've known Sera for more than twelve hundred (1200) years; I trust her to know what she's doing. If she thinks this is what needs to happen then I will do everything in my power to see it happen. Even if I didn't have, well even if you weren't you, I would help her see her goal to completion.

However, I do know you and that just makes me even more determined to see you to safety but you have to remember that the queen doesn't know that you're transitioning into an Elemental which is why Sera and I haven't been mentioning it in front of Bill. Sera has Intel that says Bill was ordered to acquire you for the queen… I don't know the details, but you can't trust Bill with any information about what you're becoming."

Eric pauses and Sera picks up where he left off, "Bill was ordered to find you and assess your abilities. After he informed the queen that the rumors of your abilities are true she ordered him to seduce you, marry you and then bring you to her Court where she would Blood Bond you to her and then illegally Turn you. Since it is forbidden to Turn Telepaths she plans to claim she didn't know what you were until after you were Turned. I heard the queen herself speak of these plans, Sookie, so I know it's true."

"How does she even know I exist?" I ask no one in particular.

"Sookie, do you know a woman named Hadley Delahoussaye?" Sera asks me softly. It seems as though she's afraid to speak Hadley's name too loudly for fear of upsetting me again.

I nod to her but say nothing, waiting for her to continue, "Hadley is a favorite pet of the queen's. The queen plans to turn Hadley as a reward for her information about you though that will likely only happen when she successfully has possession of you."

Okay **that** hurts… my own cousin, my flesh and blood, sold me out for the flimsy promise of immortality. I'm having trouble drawing in breath but then I hear Eric's voice in my ear again. "I got you Sookie, they can't hurt you. I'm definitely older and more powerful than the queen's pet and I'm a little more than twice the queen's age.

The only reason I'm not a king is because I'd really rather not have to deal with the politics. As it is I'm a sheriff merely to avoid having to answer to most Vampires. I answer only to the queen, but she knows I'm stronger than her. If you're linked to me she won't risk going after you but that would require three Mutual Blood Exchanges. Other Vampires, no matter their age or standing within our hierarchy, can't interfere with a Blood Bonded couple.

I can stop her before she gets started but I need your permission. I am not Bill, I won't force a bond on you." I look at him and start to mention that he did just that, but he stops me with a too brief kiss to my lips then he continues, "I know I tricked you into taking my blood and creating a slight tie between us but it's not a Bond and I honestly thought you knew what it would do to you. I was not above helping myself out a little where you are concerned.

However the tie I tricked you into forming with me is tenuous and it isn't permanent or even long lasting, it will fade… Mutual Blood Exchanges fade slowly, over time, much slower than what I did, but the quantity of the blood you've had from Bill would make it take much longer to fade. The only way to get rid of the link it caused before it naturally fades is to Blood Bond to someone else and that only works if you haven't had the full three Mutual Exchanges. I would **not** force your hand into doing something permanent or even long lasting.

My blood will be out of your system in about a month's time. Bill's on the other hand will take at least three months but probably the better part of a year. If you've had even more of his blood than I think it could take even longer.

I figured a little temporary help wouldn't hurt, but it would quickly fade if you didn't have my blood again. I was, and am, fairly certain that I won't be able to trick you into drinking my blood a second time." He smiles at me as he says those words.

"Damn straight **Buster!" **I reply firmly.

"Buster? **Buster? **My name is Eric, there are many other things you can call me; Lover, Sex God, Yours, but buster isn't one of them." He says completely straight faced, which of course causes me to immediately burst out laughing. He smiles that sexy smile at me again and I just laugh harder. It feels good to laugh for a moment but then I remember that I have very real problems that need to be dealt with in a timely fashion.

'_God, how did life get so fucked up so fast? Does Eric really want to Blood Bond to me or does he feel obligated.' _As I go to voice my concerns I see Sera smile that annoying smile again, damn nosey Telepath. "Eric, do you… do you want to Blood Bond to me or are you just offering out of obligation?"

Eric narrows his eyes at me and, after taking a deep breath as if to settle himself, very firmly says, "I absolutely want to Blood Bond to you, I thought I'd been clear that I want you." He lightly pokes his finger at my heart as he says 'you' then cups my cheek as he continues "Why else would I come up with over twenty reasons to need your Telepathic Services in the last three months? Do you think a Vampire my age can't figure out what the humans in his employ are up to without a Telepath? My relationship with Sera notwithstanding, I have survived and thrived for over a millennium without having a Telepath on call. I've been making up reasons to spend time with you simply because I like you and want you to be Mine. Not for a distraction either, I want you permanently. I want that to be very clear right now.

I have fantasized about Blood Bonding to you but I wasn't sure the opportunity would ever present itself because of your feelings for Bill." Whenever he mentions Bill's name he sounds kind of sad for some reason, and maybe a little angry too. I wonder why?

He pauses and takes another deep breath as he closes his eyes. A moment later his eyes pop open and meet mine as he tells me, "That's part of why I tricked you into drinking my blood; I wanted you to like me too; as much as I like you. As I said earlier, the time for tricking is past and now it's your decision to make, but please never doubt that I want you, I… I feel for you. I don't know what exactly those feelings are as I've been, well, wary of examining them if I was never going to win your heart, but I do have very strong feelings for you…"

He pauses again, taking another deep breath I know he doesn't actually need, before he sort of slightly nods his head to himself and continues his thought, "I'm going to be very frank and far more honest than I'm used to being with any one not part of my immediate family because I respect you and I realize brutal honesty is what you both want and need from me so… I think, strange as this may sound coming from me, I think… I could love you… someday, someday soon."

That declaration has tears spilling down my cheeks. His eyes widen at the sight of my tears and he leans in to lick one tear trail then the other, "Please don't cry, I didn't mean to upset you. I…"

I close the distance between our faces and kiss him quickly, "I'm not upset, I'm happy. They're tears of joy. No one but Bill has ever said those kinds of things to me.

Given what I now know about our involvement I must say I'm rather put out that he professed his love for me when it's becoming glaringly obvious he was lying through his teeth. I can physically feel your sincerity though so I know you're not lying to me but I'm scared. Forever is a long time, especially when I might be permanently attached to someone who is usually an ass around me."

I smile slightly to soften the blow of my words, "I don't really know you, the real you, I only know the Eric that's the big bad sheriff and the you that loves your Maker, but I don't know anything else about you. I…"

Sera clears her throat, "not to interrupt but would it be possible to take Sookie's things and bring her to another room; one that Compton doesn't have access to and you can continue this conversation there? I fear he may return soon and I don't think it's in our best interest to have a scene with him.

Especially you Sookie, I know we keep saying this, but extreme emotions can cause fluxes in power which could accidently hurt you or someone else. Nobody got hurt the last time but what if a fireball erupted in the room next time? You are turning into a creature that can control all five elements with just a whim so caution is necessary.

There's no guarantee the next time will be like what happened when you were upset earlier and a fairly harmless rain storm sprung from the ceiling, complete with wind. It could be much worse and far more dangerous…" she laughs softly at the mention of the indoor storm and so do I, despite the seriousness of her warning what happened last time is pretty funny, well except for the part of me that's now cold and wet, but overall it's pretty funny. I do take her warning to heart though and promise myself I'll do my best to stay calm for the foreseeable future.

The door to Jessica's room opens and I realize we've forgotten all about the girl. She pokes her head out and cautiously says, "Uh I heard yelling. I waited so y'all could sort it out without me butting in but is it okay if Hoyt and I come out now?"

I look at Eric who looks at Sera. Sera tilts her head and then walks up to Jessica, "if I may touch you to determine just what you know and how involved you are in Compton's schemes I'll be better able to answer that question."

Jessica steps completely into the room followed closely by Hoyt who smiles at me as Jessica places her hand in Sera's. Sera stands there, presumably sorting through all of Jessica's memories. A few minutes later Sera steps back and, smiles as, she lets go of Jessica.

She turns her smile on Eric and me and says, "She's deeply loyal to Sookie and knows nothing of any of Compton's plans, or the queen's either. She heard enough of our conversation that I know from her personal thoughts that if she had known what Bill was up to she would have warned Sookie as quickly as possible since in her words, 'Sookie's been way nicer to her than Bill has.'"

Jessica nods and says, "I totally woulda told you. He's mean to me in private but I never saw him be that way with you so I just figured he was different with you and that his behavior towards me was a result of his resentment of having had to Turn me in the first place."

I see Sera tap her watch so Eric shifts and smiles at me and Jessica as he asks, "Sookie, will you, Jessica, her friend and Sera do me the honor of coming to stay in my suite for the remainder of your seventy-two hours, I promise to behave myself," I give him a doubtful look and he chuckles before he continues, "well mostly anyway."

We both chuckle at that and I marvel at the easy feelings between us after so much strife and with that thought comes my decision, "I can't speak for Sera, or Jessica and Hoyt but I would love to move out of this room and as far away from Bill Compton as I can and I must say my current company's not so bad, now that you've mellowed out some…" I giggle at the look on his face when I tell him he's mellowed out.

Sera interrupts my giggle fest. "Not to be a drag, but we should get moving, my instincts are screaming that we need to be out of this room sooner rather than later."

Once Sera finishes speaking I stand up while taking Sookie with me, causing her to giggle more. I place her on her feet and tap her bottom as I say, "How many bags do you have with you? Let's get your things repacked and I'll carry your stuff to my room. Sera can stay with you while I go back and forth." She just stands there giggling. "What's so funny?" I huff.

"How many bags do you think I have, Buster?" I narrow my eyes at the name as she answers me in between giggles. "I only have the one regular bag, a garment bag and my toiletry bag. I can carry the garment and toiletry bags while you carry the other one." She's still giggling. I shall have to endeavor to make her giggle more often as it makes her eyes sparkle and her whole face light up.

"The only women I've ever traveled with have been Pam, Sera and Godric's sister Irina, and they all bring **everything** they **might** need, just in case."

Sookie and Jessica both giggle again. I really like that sound from Sookie; it's almost like little bells tinkling. She asks, "They would even bring a hair dryer camping?"

I playfully glare at them all as they laugh and tell them rather honestly, "Pam wouldn't be caught dead sleeping outside or in the ground unless it was a last resort. Sera? Hmmm, she might. She does like to look her best after all, and Irina is worse than Pam; she would be deeply offended even by the mere suggestion that she spend time resting anywhere that isn't a five star hotel or a mansion."

They laugh a minute more as Sookie says, "So I shouldn't invite any of them camping then? Good to know." Then she stands on her tip toes and kisses me on the cheek before running into the bedroom to get her things ready. As she goes I notice that the protective shield around her has expanded to include Sera and me even as Sookie moves into the other room.

I turn to Jessica and tell her, "I will allow you to come with us, but if your Maker orders you to harm Sookie, which is entirely possible, I will do whatever is necessary to protect Sookie."

"I wouldn't hurt Sookie, I swear!"

I sigh and quickly add, "I know you wouldn't want to hurt her but if your Maker gives you a command it's impossible to disobey, at least not without being debilitated by pain. Has he not taught you this?"

She shakes her head no so as I curse Bill Compton's severe incompetence as a Maker I tell her, "He should have and I will have words with him about his not teaching you even the most basic things regarding being a Vampire. However for the time being if you are okay with the possibility that I might have to harm or end you to keep Sookie safe then I will allow you to come with us.

Your other option is to stay here and hope Bill continues to ignore you, but if you stay here know that I will be wary of you if you change your mind as I will wonder if Bill did in fact give you a command."

Jessica's eyes are wide as I speak but she's quick to respond, "I wanna stay with Sookie. I think Bill's more likely to forget I exist so he might not think to try to have me harm her for him, but I'm willing to risk being hurt myself if it means sticking with her. She stuck with me when I needed her so it's only fair I do the same now that she might need me.

Real friends stick around even when it gets tough and I want to fully return Sookie's friendship. As I said she's stuck by my side when the going got tough so I can't in good conscience do any less for her. Besides, I like Sookie as a person and I can't stand Bill so if I have to risk my safety to be with one of them it's gonna be Sookie every time, she deserves no less."

I'm pleased by the Childe's words and begin trying to think of ways to trick Compton into releasing his Childe. If he releases her she would be a good and loyal friend to Sookie. The only reason I'm cautious is just as I told her, Compton could command her to either try to take me and/or Sera out when we least expect it or he could order her to try to take Sookie. Jessica is obviously loyal to Sookie though and I know deep within my soul that Sookie would be displeased if I tried to force her to abandon the girl. As she said, friends stick around even when the going gets tough and Sookie is nothing if not a good and loyal friend. Therefore after saying a quick prayer, that Compton will either forget Jessica exists or release her so I may take control of her; I nod and say, "Very well, go pack as quickly as possible."

"We already packed." She goes back into her room and carries out two bags, both of which seem small to me so I ask, "Those are all of your things?"

"I don't have much in general. Bill only bought me the very basics and I only brought enough for a week, the other bag is Hoyts and he barely packed anything either."

Sera's eyes close and she sways then her eyes pop open. As I hear Sookie moving around in the other room I ask, "What have you seen?" I whisper so Sookie won't hear me. In a day or two she'll probably be able to hear me no matter how softly I speak but for now a soft whisper should keep her from over hearing.

Sera sighs and whispers back, "in about twenty minutes he's going to come storming back in here and he's going to start making demands and will likely stake Jessica for betraying him to you and Sookie will understandably get upset. One possible outcome is her setting him on fire and while neither you nor I will shed a tear over the loss of Compton, Sookie will never forgive herself if she kills him, especially if it's by accident and out of anger." Sera's right, that particular outcome would be completely unacceptable to Sookie.

"It keeps shifting between that outcome and one where you kill him for trying to strike Sookie, though her shield also sets him on fire about the same time you tear his head from his shoulders.

As much as you would enjoy killing him I don't think it wise to have Sookie watch as you do it… wait until later and do it in private when no one, especially the queen, can link it to you. I'll even help you plan and execute it if you want, but we have to be vigilant on all fronts since Bill is an immediate problem, but the queen is a bigger, more pressing problem and Russell is a loose cannon; I still don't know how he found out about Sookie.

Did Bill approach him with the idea or did Sophie-Anne brag to him about her soon-to-be new asset? Or did he approach Bill after learning of her existence from someone else? There are entirely too many unknowns where Russell is concerned for me to be comfortable. I wouldn't put it past him to have spies in Sophie-Anne's Court; actually I'm surprised **you** don't!"

I scowl as I reply, "I thought I did but apparently they've changed sides without informing me, because this is the first mention I've heard about Sookie being known to Sophie-Anne. I would have put a stop to Bill's charade if I had known sooner… I would not have let him continue.

I'm not sure how I would have convinced her of the truth but I would have found a way to protect her from him as soon as I knew what was going on." Without realizing it I've raised my voice and when I see Sera, Jessica, and Hoyt staring past me I turn to see Sookie standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes again.

I vaguely recognize that she changed her dress before I hear her words, "Thank you Eric, that means the world to me; that you would have tried to help me even if I wouldn't have believed you," the tears have spilled over and are running down her cheeks.

In three strides I'm standing directly in front of her and wiping her tears away, "Sookie, I may be willing to do a lot of terrible things but I'm an honorable man, I would never disrespect the Goddess so blatantly by misleading one of her daughters so viciously or by allowing anyone else to do it either. Men have to respect a woman's body; it's hard in this day and age when so many women don't respect themselves but you had kept yourself pure and that should have been a gift freely given, not dishonestly taken. I could kill him for that alone."

"Is it wrong to wish I gave it to you instead?" She asks as she shyly looks at her feet.

I tip her chin up so I can look into her eyes. "I wish it had been me too but if you do give your body to me I will cherish it as though no one else has ever touched you or known the pleasures of your body because when you give yourself over to me you will freely give it and know all the facts before you make that choice." I lean down and softly kiss her lips as I caress her still damp cheek.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but Eirik we have like 5 minutes tops." Sera says very seriously and I know what she's talking about even if Sookie doesn't, as evidenced by the questioning look on her pretty face.

"Okay, Sookie are you all packed?" She nods her head and heads back into the bedroom where I follow and pick up the big bag sitting on the bed. As I turn to leave I see Sookie grab her garment and toiletry bags and head out in front of me.

I enjoy the view of her ass swaying below the softly moving skirt of her pink and white dress that is slightly reminiscent of the dress she wore the night we met.

Sera's practically bouncing as she waits by the door for us. Sookie looks around one last time and then follows behind me as I open the door first, it wouldn't do for her to go first and risk Bill being on the other side of the door, though I am fairly certain I'd be able to tell if he was there, still… I go before Sookie in case of a frontal attack. As I open the door I hear the elevator Bing as it opens and then I feel a hand on my back and suddenly Sookie, Sera, Jessica, Hoyt and I are standing in the living room of my suite. As my stomach tries to do flip flops I turn to look at Sera, "Was that really necessary, you know how I feel about teleporting…"

I have never been able to get used to teleporting. When I was a human and we teleported I usually threw up. Since becoming a Vampire it still causes my stomach to try to revolt but since there hasn't been anything inside it for over a millennium it just feels like it's trying to be pulled inside out. However her words following my question have me immediately forgiving her for not warning me first.

"Option number one, Eirik." She says seriously as she looks at me with troubled eyes.

I stop my complaining and look at her. I can put up with teleporting if it prevents Jessica from being ended and Sookie from killing her bastard of an Ex, or soon-to-be Ex I hope at least. All I say is "Fair enough."

I cringe as I hear Compton screaming for Sookie and slamming doors, then there's a loud banging on my door. I see Sookie crying again as she hears Bill calling her a whore and a filthy bloodbag and a fangbanger. As she drops the things she's carrying I pull her into my arms and think at her as hard as I can, _**'Don't listen to him, Princess. He's just trying to hurt you any way he can.' **_I know Sookie hears me because she gasps when I think it and holds to me tighter.

Next I think at Sera, Sookie, Jessica and Hoyt, _**'Sera do you and Leifr still have that safe house just outside of the city?'**_

She nods and thinks at all four of us, _**'Yes, that's where we stayed last night. What are you thinking? Ah, excellent plan.'**_

Sookie sighs and then thinks at us, _**'Care to share this brilliant plan of yours Buster?'**_

I chuckle as I pull Sookie closer, _**'My plan is I pack my stuff and then Sera teleports the five of us to the safe house and then she can go get food for you while I stay with you just in case of trouble. Until you're Blood Bonded with me Bill will still be able to track you.**_

_**If we wait long enough we can go right before dawn and then he won't have time to hunt you down before he goes to rest for the day. Of course if he realizes Jessica is with us he could simply track her but I'm cautiously optimistic that he's completely forgotten she exists. **_

_**To that end, Jessica don't say anything while we're here. I know it's unfair to forbid you to speak but if he hears your voice it might remind him that you exist and I honestly think he'd try to use you to hurt Sookie. Causing me to have to kill you is something the asshole would happily do especially since you made it clear he has no regard for you due to the circumstances of your being his. I think we both know that your death would devastate Sookie so keep silent while we're here. You'll be free to talk once we leave, okay?'**_

Jessica nods as Sookie thinks, _**'I like your plan. How long 'til sun rise?' **_She swallows hard a moment later as if she's just registered all of my words and then thinks**, **_**'He'll always be able to find me?'**_

I shake my head and respond _**'Not once the link fades or if you Blood Bond to me. Hope is **__not__** lost, do you hear me, Sookie, it is **__not__** lost! If we leave right before the sun rises and then we Bond during the day by the time he can come look for you he won't be able to track you. I don't necessarily want you to Blood Bond to me solely to get away from Bill but I'll take what I can get. I wish you could choose it freely without Bill hanging over your head. I also wish we didn't have to rush… Blood Bonding is something that should be savored and enjoyed by both parties.'**_

She nods slowly. _**'Wait, won't you be dead for the day once the sun rises?'**_

I smile and shake my head_. __**'Nope, I only sleep three (3) hours a day, usually smack dab in the middle of the day. The sun rises just after 7:30 AM and sets about 6:50 PM tomorrow. So this time of year I sleep from about 11:30 AM to about 2:30 PM. I'm awake the rest of the time. In the wintertime I still sleep three (3) hours but the number of hours I'm awake during the day shrinks as the days get shorter but since the sun rises later and sets earlier I get to spend more of my time out and about instead of trapped inside. Anyway, we'll have plenty of time to discuss your options and then Bond if that's what you choose.'**_

She smiles at me and whispers "I think I will choose that," then she thinks at me _**'but I need to think on it for a little longer. Just keep doing what you're doing and I'll say yes when you ask me.'**_

I smile and thank Freyja for small miracles. _**'Good to know'**_ I think back at her.

Sera chooses that moment to add to our conversation, _**'Uh, did I forget to mention that I sort of fibbed in front of Compton. Eric you won't sleep at all for the remainder of Sookie's transformation and Sookie will die for three hours at sun rise today, tomorrow and Sunday and then again approximately between six (6) and nine (9) on Monday morning which will be the last three hours of the transformation.'**_

I'm smile at this news and think, _**'That is also good to know.'**_

I hear Sera moving around the bedroom and pull Sookie with me as I walk over to see what Sera's doing. I laugh when I see her hunched over my suitcase folding my underwear. "You don't have to fold my Underwear, ya know… I haven't worn any of it. Pam always packs it as a joke." I laugh boisterously as both of them turn to look at me with saucer wide eyes and mouths in the shapes of 'O's'. I smile my best panty dropping smile and laugh louder as Sookie groans out loud at my look. I kiss her forehead and walk over to the suitcase as I tell Sera, "I can finish this; I do still remember the last time you packed my clothes for me."

I finish the thought by taking the pair of underwear in her hand from her and toss it into my open bag.

Sera huffs and exclaims, "That wasn't my fault; it would have been fine if that Troll hadn't locked my spell. The clothes would have returned to regular size, but noooo he just had to tamper with my spell cuz he thought it'd be funny for a big guy like you to have his whole suitcase be full of clothes too small for Tinkerbelle to wear."

She gets louder the further into her explanation she gets and I chuckle, remembering the trouble she got into when Leifr found out what she'd done, she'd been punished almost a little too strictly for her crime. Leifr is nothing if not in control and effective at making sure things that shouldn't happen don't happen more than once. Although considering what she did to the Troll and what happened to him I guess the punishment did sort of fit the crime.

I'm not going to mention the pain she felt at Leifr's hand, or mine, because of that snafu in front of Sookie though, I don't think she's ready to hear about **that! **Once I get her Bonded to me and the five marks in place then I can start working on her Human sensibilities and work her out of her comfort zone. I'm quite certain she'll benefit from submitting to me almost as much as I will from dominating her.

Sookie looks at me with her doe eyes nice and wide and asks, "What's it like to submit?"

I practically choke on my tongue, "uh, you weren't supposed to hear that part."

She and Jessica both chuckle so I know I was broadcasting to the whole room. I look at Hoyt, who's standing in the doorway with Jessica, and his blush confirms it as Sookie says, "So I gathered. Will you explain it to me after we get…?" She stops for a moment to remember the situation, "When we get where we're going will you explain to me what you meant by Dominance and submission? I'd like to know what I'm getting into before I buy the farm so to speak, that is what you want from me isn't it… you want me to freely choose, I need all the facts in order for that to happen. I… I want all the facts this time. I don't want any surprises."

She pauses and I hurry to answer her before she starts up again because I realize she's right, one hundred percent (100%) correct. "You're right on all counts, Sookie, I'm sorry; I guess old habits really do die hard." I smile wistfully at her and hope she'll forgive me.

"Wow!" she looks at me like she's never seen me before, "I don't think I've ever heard you admit you were wrong about something before." Maybe she **hasn't** seen me before, but I do look forward to her seeing all of me in the very near future.

"I heard **that!" **She pauses then looks up at me through her eye lashes, "I'm looking forward to it too!" she whispers and with that she smiles a beaming yet seductive smile at me, turns around and heads out to the living room, leaving me swallowing my tongue, **holy shit**! Now I really, **really **can't wait! **Oh Goddess** it's going to be good to be me when it finally happens. And it can't happen soon enough for my tastes. I smile to myself as I finish packing my things, throw on a shirt and then close my suitcase and bring it out to the living room to stand beside everyone else's luggage.

'_**I can't believe I said those things to him. Where on earth did I find the courage to tell him I'm looking forward to seeing **__all__** of him too! I've never been so forward before, but it felt freeing and liberating. And that whole thing about the Dominance and submission… if it's anything like I'm thinking then Holy **__Hell__**,'**_ I look at the clock over the mantle, five hours 'til Sunrise.

Just then Eric comes out with his bag in hand and says "We have a little over five hours until sunrise, what should we do to pass the time?" he wiggles his eyebrows at me as he says that last part. And again I find myself giggling.

"I could sleep some, I'm still tired." I say and as if to prove my point I let out a big yawn.

He wiggles his eyebrows at me again then turns serious. "You can sleep on the bed, Sera and I can take turns sitting with you."

I smile and stand up, "Okay, but will you lay with me until I fall asleep?"

He smiles at me and says, "Of course." He walks towards me and softly grabs my hand and begins leading me back into the bedroom when Jessica speaks out loud.

"Uh Eric, if I heard Bill in my head saying the words, 'I hereby release you Jessica, my responsibilities to you are no more.' Does that mean what I think it means?"

Jessica looks nervous as Eric turns to me and asks me, "Sera, check her memory."

I place my hand on top of Jessica's and then burst out in a smile, _**'Holy Shit the stupid asshole actually threw away his one chance at an inside job. Eirik, he really released her!'**_

Eirik smiles and pat's Jessica's shoulder as he passes by her and thinks at her, _**'Yes Jessica, it means exactly what you think it means; he can't order you to do a damn thing now. Stupid fucker shot himself in the foot. You were the one thing I was worried about. I was willing to risk it since I knew Sookie would be displeased if I abandoned you and I was sure I could end you if it became absolutely necessary but that was a last resort only and now he can't control you at all. The Goddess answered my prayer! This is a huge Blessing from the Goddess!'**_

He kisses his fist and touches it to his heart as he whispers, "Thank you Freyja."

Then he turns his head to look Jessica in the eye, _**'You are far too young to be released so as your Sheriff you are now my responsibility until we figure out someone to foster you, though I will tell you it will likely be me. Either way, know that for now if I give an order and you don't follow it I will punish you very severely since I can't just command you to obey for the time being. I won't order you about frivolously so if I give an order follow it immediately. I will see about making you my Childe by Magick once we get back to Shreveport but until then know that my word is law even if you won't be compelled to obey, disobey at your own risk!'**_

She kisses his cheek and then seems to figure out how to talk telepathically, _**'If it means being free of him forever then I will do anything you tell me to do Eric, I swear it!'**_

He smiles at Jessica before kissing Sookie's forehead but does not otherwise reply until I think to all of them, _**'Eirik, I kinda maybe sorta knew this would happen so I called, or rather I had Leifr call Emile and get permission for you to do the Rite. He gave permission two days ago. Though I suppose you should also know that he was most displeased when I told him what Compton was gonna do, but he agrees she's far too young to not have a Master so he granted permission." **_I take the three baggies out of my pocket and hold them out to him, _**"sooner is definitely better so do it now.'**_

'_**Sera, you actually told Emile…'**_

'_**Yes, he also knows to expect Leifr's call on another matter but that won't happen for a few days and neither of you need to worry about it for now. Jessica is free of Compton and neither of us will be comfortable until she's bound to you so here, do it. You just need to mix these herbs together, in the order they're numbered, in this bowl with this liquid and then say the words.' **_As I'm talking the bowl and small vial of liquid appear in my hands as if by magick.

I'm amazed that Emile would give his blessing especially since Jessica was intended as punishment but obviously Sera knows things she's not sharing with me yet and so she likely filled Emile in on everything so I decide to take this as the blessing it truly is.

I turn to face Jessica all the way and think to her, _**'Jessica, the spell we're talking about will essentially make me your Maker by Magick. I'd have all the same rights Bill had and I'd be able to control you through my commands. Sera is correct that I will feel much better once the spell is in place, but if you prefer to wait and find another Foster say so now as the spell can never be undone and, unlike with Children by Blood, you will never be released.'**_

Her eyes are wide but she smiles and thinks, _**'Honestly Eric, I know I was a brat when I first got Turned and drove you and Pam nuts, but that was mostly because I knew my Maker didn't want me and I was new to everything and since you couldn't command me…. In truth I much prefer you and Pam to Bill. If you'll have me I'd be honored to be your Childe through Magick. I trust you.'**_

When she says she trusts me I have to admit I'm shocked but I smile and nod, "Very well then." I stick my hand out towards Sera and take the bags of Herbs and the vial. I take the bag with the number '1' written on it in black Sharpie and open it, pausing to sniff it. I can't place all the scents but it smells good. I reverently pour the herbs into the bowl Sera is still holding and then open the second and third bags, which both have the number '2' on them and pour them simultaneously as I know I'm supposed to. Sera is nodding as I go over each step in my head before doing it so I know I'm not making any huge mistakes despite only ever having done this once before.

I hand the empty bags to Sookie who takes them and then I go to my bag and take out a small dagger I keep for emergencies. I use it to stir the herbs then I uncork the vial and slowly pour the liquid into the bowl. It begins to smoke so I slowly stir it three times clockwise and then wave my hand through the smoke three times in my direction and then three times in Jessica's direction so the smoke reaches us. Then I say aloud, "Jessica Hamby, do you hereby consent to being the Childe of Eirik the Northman; Mine to teach, Mine to command and Mine to care for, for all time?"

"Uh I do."

I smile and say, "So Mote It Be." As I use my finger to take the mixture and rub it on my forehead in the shape of a pentagram and then I do the same to Jessica before handing the bowl to Sookie. I walk the two steps to Jessica and bend down to her neck as I think at her, _**'I need to drink from you and then you'll drink from me okay?'**_

She nods so I lick her neck twice and then bite. Ordinarily our fangs, which are hollow tubes, would suck the pulsing blood out of a human but because Jessica is dead I have to pull three mouthfuls into my mouth and allow the blood to be sucked into my fangs that way.

When I pull away from her I kiss her forehead and then bend my knees so she can reach my throat. _**'Take three mouths full, no more and no less.' **_She nods before licking my neck twice and then she bites and slowly takes three mouthfuls into her. I feel the spell snap into place and know she's now my Childe by Magick.

Her eyes are wide as she pulls away from my neck, '_**Will I always feel you like that? It wasn't like that with Bill!**_'

I chuckle and tell her honestly, '_**It's my age. It makes my blood stronger. The older a Vampire is when they turn someone the stronger the connection between the Maker and Childe. It's almost imperceptible except for when the Maker's Rite is done. **_

_**When someone is Turned the connection is there the moment they wake so they don't really tend to notice the intensity of it. When The Rite is done the Childe has been released so when the new bond forms the intensity of it is very noticeable. Plus The Rite sort of amplifies the connection which is by nature a stronger connection than that of a usual Maker and Childe. It has to be that way for the Magick to work. **_

_**The intensity of our new Bond might be a little distracting for a few days but just as you learned to compensate for stronger and keener senses you'll begin to push the feeling into the background, only pulling it to the forefront when you need it. Or at least that's how it was for my other Childe by Magick. Do you remember Saul from when you stayed with me and Pam before?**_'

She nods so I tell her, '_**He's been my Childe by Magick since early November of 1672 CE so almost exactly three hundred and thirty-six (336) years ago. When we get back to Shreveport I'll have him come talk to you and answer any questions I haven't already answered for you from the perspective of the Childe since I'm sure my perceptions of how it is are different than his, not bad different, mind you, just different.**_'

Jessica nods and thinks, '_**He's kinda scary up close, but I guess I could talk to him if you're sure it won't bother him.**_'

I laugh out loud, '_**He'll be very pleased to hear you say that as he's worked on his scary face as he calls it for centuries trying to perfect it. I highly doubt he'll mind talking to you; he gets along well with Pam, though they fought like true siblings when I first made her. I highly doubt that will happen with you as he knows by now that there is plenty of my attention to go around. Plus once I tell him how loyal you are he'll take an immediate liking to you.**_'

'_**If you're sure I just don't want to needlessly bother him I know I was annoying to the 'nth' degree when I was around the first time and I don't' want to be like that this time. I want to be a good Childe and have the kind of relationship you have with Pam with my Maker. I think that's a big reason I reacted so badly the first time, it was painfully obvious that you have an excellent relationship with Pam and that I wasn't going to have that with my Maker. I really am sorry for being so annoying.**_'

I smile at her, '_**Think nothing of it so far as I'm concerned our relationship started mere minutes ago and you have the opportunity to show you mean what you say and work to build our relationship into what you wish it to be. It will be as good or as bad as you make it. If you act like an adult instead of a petulant Childe you will be treated as an adult. Also Pam and Saul have both told me I'm a fair Maker. I won't make you do anything too terrible, I put up with how spoiled Pam is after all though admittedly I did contribute to that. Be the young woman I've seen glimpses of in the last few days and eventually we'll have the relationship you wish to have with me.' **_I kiss her forehead again. '_**I am sorry your new life has not been what it should have been from the moment you rose Vampire. I will endeavor to make that up to you as best I can.**_'

Sera comes over and hugs Jessica as she whispers in her mind's ear, _**'Welcome to the Family Jessica.'**_

Jessica gets tears in her eyes and whispers "thank you, to both of you."

'_**Since Compton released you and he can no longer use you against us you may talk freely while we wait for the sun to get closer to rising, though do try to keep it down as Sookie will be sleeping.**_'

Jessica nods and says, "Will do."

I turn back to Sookie and use my arm to direct her into the bedroom, "Shall we?"

I'm so pleased by Eric's words to Jessica. I really like who I'm becoming to see he's always been. My relationship with Bill just kept me in the dark about who Eric really is. I think Eric and this new situation will be just what my young friend needs to flourish.

As Eric asks if we shall go into the bedroom I'm suddenly very nervous but I nod as I follow him. He seems to sense this and he turns to look at me "We will only rest, you will sleep and I will strategize how best to keep you safe. Though I do reserve the right to give you a goodnight kiss before you fall asleep." He leers at me slightly as he says that last part, causing me to giggle again.

"Okay," I say as he lifts the covers and pulls me onto the bed with him before he lays down while pulling me into his arms. As he covers us with the blankets I feel very safe surrounded by him.

His hand starts to stroke through my hair and I feel him place a soft kiss to my forehead. "There, I've given you a goodnight kiss so now you can sleep," and he continues to stroke my hair. The last thing I hear before I drift to sleep is Eric promising, "I will keep you safe, I swear it."

The next thing I hear is Eric saying, "We should be going soon, Sera." As he finishes saying the words we all hear a door open in the hallway and then I hear shuffling outside our door, Bill waiting to attack as we exit the room most likely. I don't stop to think about the fact that I can hear him through the walls and door until later in the day when I replay the evening over in my head.

'_**Eric, I'll bring you, Sookie, Jessica, and Hoyt to the safe house. If Jessica and Hoyt hold hands again and Jessica touches Sookie while you and she touch I can just touch one of you and move all of us at once just like before, then I'll come back for the luggage, okay?' **_Sera thinks at all of us.

'_**Sounds like a plan.' **_We all think back at her. Eric shifts on the bed and I feel him get up then I feel him lift me into his arms. Next Sera takes my left hand and places her other on Eric's back and then suddenly all five of us are standing in an entry hall and I feel like I'm going to throw up only I haven't eaten all day or night so there's nothing in my stomach for me to throw up.

**Next Chapter will hopefully be posted on Tuesday, March 11, 2014 between 8 and 11 PM EST**


	3. Chapter 003 - Say a Prayer of Thanks

**Revised as of 2014-03-12**

**It's Elemental**

**By Lilly Gray & Robin**

**Chapter 003**

**Say A Prayer Of Thanks**

Eric shifts on the bed and I feel him get up then I feel him lift me into his arms. Next Sera takes my left hand and places her other on Eric's back and then suddenly all five of us are standing in an entry hall and I feel like I'm going to throw up only I haven't eaten all day or night so there's nothing in my stomach for me to throw up.

I giggle as Jessica says, "Boy am I glad I don't eat food or I'd have barfed all over y'all both times we did that."

Eric apparently heard my thoughts because after he chuckles at Jessica's words and Hoyt's deep nod of agreement he turns and says to Sera, "Could you get Sookie some food before you go back for the luggage. She hasn't eaten since dinner last night, and if I recall correctly she didn't eat very much." He turns to Hoyt and says, "Hoyt, right?"

Hoyt nods so Eric continues, "I'm Eric, anyway, are you hungry?"

Hoyt says, "Nice to meet you and uh thanks for letting us come; Vampire Bill was giving me the creeps. As for food I haven't eaten since last night neither so I could definitely eat now."

Eric smiles and turns his face back to me as Sera nods at him and promises to bring enough food for both of us. She reminds Eric about the store of blood in the fridge saying that it's all fresh then she disappears.

Eric gently places my feet on the floor and pulls out his cell phone and pushes a bunch of buttons before placing it on the table by the door as he says, "You really need to keep your strength up especially if we're going to exchange blood; I don't want to weaken you so much that you can't defend yourself if something happens. The whole point of exchanging is to protect you. If I take blood from you now I could weaken you to the point where your shield won't stay up and right now that is your main defensive tool."

Shield? "Uh Eric what shield are you talking about?"

He chuckles as he says, "The one that set Bill on fire when he tried to make a grab for you earlier. I'm not sure you can see it, probably not since you had to ask what I was talking about. It's been surrounding you since I woke up and it's included me and Sera since you went into the bedroom to get your luggage and right now it's wrapped around all four of us. I imagine it'll remain around anyone you deem friendly and will hurt anyone you deem foe who happens to get close enough to it for it to react."

"I set Bill on fire?"

"Yes I wish you had seen his face when he realized he was on fire. It was classic."

"Oh, I'm not sure how I feel about setting him on fire."

"Sookie he is a threat to you. If he comes at you I don't want you to hesitate do you understand? I'm fairly certain the shield would react on its own but I want you to be wary of him and do what you must to stay safe."

I can feel Eric's fear that something might happen to me so I rush to reassure him, "I will Eric, I promise not to hesitate."

He nods once as he says, "Good, we have to play smart if we're going to win this, especially since I have a feeling we don't know all the players yet," He pauses and then holds out his hand as he asks "Give me your cell phone, Hoyt and Jessica, yours too, we can't take the chance that any of those players thinks to check our phones for a location so I need to either turn off the GPS or take the battery out."

Jessica and Hoyt tell us they don't actually have cell phones. Eric scowls and says, "Jessica when we get back to Shreveport I will arrange for Pam to take you shopping for more clothes and the necessities like a cell phone and lap top and anything else you might like to keep you occupied. What Bill was thinking not giving you a cell phone… did he at least teach you how to call him using your bond with him in case of emergency?"

"Uh no I, I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"Has he taught you to run or fly yet?"

"Uh no."

I sigh again at Compton's incredible incompetence before reassuring myself that she's in good hands now and won't falter due to his failings as her Maker. "I will teach you how to call me through our bond in the next couple of days and as I said I will have Pam help you get the essentials.

When we get back to Shreveport I'll see about setting aside some time to teach you how to run and then we'll see if you're far enough into your life as Vampire to learn to fly. It can take up to six months after a Vampire rises before they're capable of learning how to fly so it might be too soon but I know how to test you and see if we can jump start the ability.

Also I will set up a bank account for you and put a weekly allowance into it. I'll have to think about how much would be appropriate, but you will begin getting an allowance as soon as I have a chance to contact my accountant. If you have need of more money I will require you to ask for it and give me the reason you want it and all the reasons whatever you want is worthwhile. But overall I'll make sure it's big enough that your allowance should allow you to purchase most things you'll need or want; in fact the only thing I think you might need that it might not be enough for is a higher end car. Do you know how to drive?"

"I had just gotten my permit when I was Turned. I had taken two classes but once I got Turned, well Bill never even offered to finish teaching me."

"In that case I will also teach you how to drive and once you have a feel for it I will arrange for you to have a car of your own and to take lessons at a Driver's Ed school I know that accepts Vampires."

"Eric, uh, thank you! I know I'm your responsibility now but I appreciate that you're already doing a better job of taking care of me in a few hours than Bill did in the few months I was with him."

"You're previous Maker was severely lacking in my opinion and I think you might have ended up on my radar, so to speak, for misbehaving sooner rather than later simply because you wouldn't have known better so I am pleased that your care and education will now officially fall to me as I know I will be able to raise you to be a responsible and capable Vampire within our society."

While he was talking I handed him my phone to which he made a comment about it being old enough to allow him to remove the battery. He takes it apart and when he's done speaking to Jessica I ask, "What are the chances that he'll find us here or that someone else will?"

He puts my dismantled phone on the table by the door with his as he actually seems to think about it a moment before he responds while he leads us down a hall and through several doors before we're staring at a bookcase, "First, we have an advantage because this house isn't actually in Dallas, we're about a forty minute run from the hotel and since the sun will rise in a little less than an hour Bill won't be able to try to track us now since he'll be able to tell roughly how far away you are from him. So even though he has an hour until he'll die for the day he won't try to do anything about it until sunset.

Secondly, we have an additional advantage because this is one of Leifr's safe houses and he makes me look like a flailing newborn when it comes to security, in fact he actually helped with some of my own personal security back in Shreveport,"

He points to a yellow book as he pulls it out and says, "I don't think anyone would connect you to him directly. The younger players probably don't even know of **my** connection to him, the only ones who know for sure are Pam, Saul, the Council, Leifr, and his Childer, but again only the really old ones know how close we truly are. Irina, for example is less than 300 years old so she doesn't know me that well and to my knowledge doesn't know my extensive history with Leifr or exactly just how close we truly are.

I think we're actually safer here than we would be anywhere else. Jessica being here would have been a risk if he hadn't released her and now that she's my Childe by Magick the risk is completely gone. Also since sun rise is so close I think it'll be safe because we plan to Bond during the day which will remove his ability to track you when he rises, Sookie.

I might take us all to Stan Davis' tomorrow night; he's the King of Texas and a close personal friend. Even if Bill somehow tracks us there he wouldn't be able to get to us. I can't stress how stupid it was for him to release Jessica and how advantageous it is to us. If he hadn't released you and he thought of it he could have tracked you and found us regardless of whether we remove his tie to Sookie.

Then it would have been possible for him to command you to leave and join him outside. We wouldn't have been able to stop him without you suffering deeply. I would have been willing to try to prevent you from leaving but it would have been very painful for you, Jessica. I know you were religious when you were human so I highly suggest you say a prayer before going to rest and thank your God for making Bill stupid enough to release you."

They giggle so I continue, "I'm serious, if he had thought of it he could have commanded Jessica to take Sookie when I least expected it. Of course I would have been anticipating that and fully prepared but it could have caused me to have to harm Jessica which would ultimately hurt Sookie. His lack of forethought is a huge blessing for us."

They look skeptical so I say, "Jessica I'm going to command you okay?"

She nods so I command her to raise her arms and watch as a moment later her arms rise. I leave them there a moment before removing the command.

"Now try to resist, I won't leave it for too long." I repeat the command and her face becomes visibly strained a moment later. Soon she's on her knees and crying so since I'm certain that she's learned the lesson I intended I remove the command and watch as she sags in place.

"Holy Shit that's intense."

I nod and tell her, 'If he had not released you he could have commanded you to try to take me out and/or to try to take Sookie. So I was deadly serious when I suggested you pray."

She thinks for a minute and as she rises back to her feet says, "I haven't prayed since I was turned but you're right. If he remembered me at all he'd have likely hurt me if he got me away from you. I'd rather be hurt and with friends than be with him and hurt and possibly ended so I would have let you try to stop him from calling me to him but you're right this is a blessing and definitely calls for a prayer of thanks."

He nods and after Jessica finishes talking he sticks his hand in the slot where the book had been and I see him flip something like a switch and then suddenly the bookcase is moving and I see a long stairwell leading down. I hope I don't fall on my ass in the dark. "Don't worry, Sookie, if you fall I'll catch you before your beautiful ass touches the floor," he whispers in my ear as he ushers me into the stairwell in front of him.

He takes my hand and has me grab hold of his t-shirt. "Jessica grab hold of Hoyt so he doesn't fall in the dark. I'm going to close the door so don't move until I say so." I nod my head yes and hold his shirt tighter in my hand as I see Jessica grab Hoyt's hand just before the bookcase slowly slides back into place.

As soon as the door is completely closed I see a glow about a foot in front of me, "Eric what is that?"

"That's your shield."

I hear Hoyt comment on it and how cool it looks before I suddenly feel my feet leaving the ground and it feels like I'm floating as Eric says, "Jessica follow me."

"How do you walk so smoothly?" I ask as I snuggle into his arms.

He chuckles before he whispers, "well right now I'm actually hovering over the steps, so technically I'm flying smoothly, not walking." He chuckles as I gasp.

"Really, you're flying? You have to show me that in the light, that's so neat!" I fall silent as I feel him drop my legs and slowly lower me to the floor.

"Hold on again." I hear a click and then I see a lit number pad start to glow in the dark and then what can only be a retina scan and a hand print scan and then I hear Eric say "I am the Northman, my voice is my password." And then there is light as a door opens. Eric sweeps me back into his arms and carries me bridal style through the doorway and after everyone is inside closes the door with his foot. The door, incidentally, would probably take three or four of me to close with both hands.

He sets me down again and offers me a seat on the long overstuffed couch in the middle of the room and pushes a button on the coffee table so that the cabinets on the wall move to reveal a huge Flat Screen TV. He pulls the remote out of a box on one of the shelves revealed by the cabinets moving and hands it to me. "I'm going to go see if the beds are made and make three up if they're not…" He pauses then cautiously continues, "Will you rest with me today? I promise to behave if that's what you want me to do."

I hesitate and then whisper more confidently than I feel, "Yes, Eric I'll rest with you today." I finish the sentence in my head, _**'and every day that you'll have me after that.'**_

I see his lips twitch as he turns to walk down the hallway towards what I assume are the bedrooms.

I sit back on the couch and Jessica and Hoyt join me as I flip through the channels, never stopping for long on any one show. I should be tired, but strangely I feel refreshed and wide awake. I wonder if that's normal for the transformation. When Eric returns I ask him.

He thinks for a moment before responding, "I think it's pretty par for the course… I think the first 16 or so hours are spent asleep or at least sleepy and then the rest of the time, with the exception of three hours after sunrise, you'll be wide awake and if Sera is any indication you'll be wide awake most of the time after that."

"Does she really not sleep at all?" I ask nervously.

"According to her she slept about two hours daily for the first month or so and then one hour every day until she was a couple of centuries old and then slowly stopped sleeping altogether over the course of the following millennium. It works out well for her since her Mate sleeps even less than I do… I'm talking like an hour every decade so she gets to spend all his waking time with him."

"Where is he while she's here with us?" I ask as my nosy side peeks through.

"He's probably already with Stan, which reminds me I should call him and tell him about Godric, he might want to speak with you since you were with Godric when he… when he passed." He says this so quietly I almost have to strain to hear him.

"Who is Leifr to you and Godric, I mean besides him being Sera's mate?" I ask just as softly.

"You mustn't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. That goes for you and Hoyt too, Jessica. The only reason I'm going to tell you both is because I can now control Jessica and I plan to glamour Hoyt, if he agrees, not to ever reveal what I'm about to tell you. Vampires guard their connections very closely and the old ones almost never reveal who their Maker is or who their Children are, unless they've bonded to the Childe first. Jessica and I are essentially Bonded so that leaves Hoyt."

Hoyt nods and says, "I don't mind you glamouring me to protect yourself from me telling secrets I shouldn't. Plus I know Sookie wouldn't let you do nothin' to hurt me so I'm not worried about you doing any glamours you shouldn't."

I nod and agree with him and then continue my story, "Thank you Hoyt, I promise not to abuse your trust. Anyway, Leifr is Godric's Maker, he's actually got a lot of Children, many of them he bonded with first and are therefore still with him. And as you know Godric is, was, my Maker." He's still talking softly so I lean into his shoulder as he sits next to me and wrap my arm as far around his shoulders as it'll go, which given his size, and mine, isn't far.

"Someday I hope you'll tell me stories of you and Godric, how you met and what he was like as a Maker. I want to know everything there is to know about you, every little detail; no matter how small." I whisper into his ear.

I feel him shiver just before he responds "I'd like that someday, but not today, his loss is still too fresh."

I place my finger on his lips. "I know, I wasn't asking for it to happen now, I was just, I don't know, making a declaration of intent I guess."

He chuckles, "Good to know." He says as he turns his head to look at me. "Sookie, I…" I cut him off with a soft kiss to his lips that soon turns heated. He shifts on the couch and lifts me as he lies back so I'm lying on top of him across the couch and he deepens the kiss. Just when I'm about to lick around his fangs I hear several throats clear and I jump a little in surprise, cutting my lip on his fang. I moan as he sucks my lip into his mouth to lick away the blood that escaped it.

He redoubles his efforts to make me orgasm from his kiss alone and then I hear the throats clear again, I'm not startled this time, but I only pull away when I hear an exasperated sigh and a foot tapping on the ground. Eric groans and tries to pull me back to him, hmmm tempting, but there's that sigh again. Finally with a sigh of my own and a great amount of will power I pull away and sit up on Eric's lap, causing both of us to moan at the feel of his hardness beneath me… _**'WOW! Did I do that?!'**_

He thinks back at me, _**'Yes, Princess you did **__that__**! Let's get rid of Sera and we can do more of **__that__**!'**_

I giggle as Sera snaps out. "I **can** hear you ya know. And isn't that a fine how do you do! I go out of my way to get her breakfast and you can't even come up for air long enough for her to eat it… she won't have any energy for **that** if she doesn't eat soon! And there will be no blood for you from her if she doesn't eat. Doctor's orders."

That gets my attention, "Doctor? What Doctor?"

"I called Ludwig on a disposable phone to ask her if there was anything special you should eat since I don't remember much about the actual food I ate while I was transforming, anyways she said lots of carbs and protein with a little bit of fat for good measure…. So I got you a stack of pancakes, sausage, scrambled eggs, bacon, buttered toast with 4 different kinds of jelly available and a huge cup of OJ with an even larger travel mug full of Coffee, black, one sugar. That's how you like it, right?" She asks kind of shyly.

I nod with a big smile on my face, "That all sounds perfect," as I move to get off of Eric so I can sit and eat my breakfast he pulls me back to him with a groan. I smile at him and whisper, "I'm hungry Eric. I need to eat so my strength won't dwindle and I can keep up with **my** big Viking."

"Your Viking Huh?" I just nod at him, give him a peck on the lips and slowly move off of him to sit by his feet, closer to the end of the super long couch beside Jessica and Hoyt.

Hoyt hops up and takes the drink container from Sera's out stretched hand as he helps her deposit the bags of food on the table. She tells him she got him sugar packets and creamer since she didn't want to guess what he likes and be wrong because she didn't think to ask earlier.

He thanks her and we both sit down and begin eating.

After I slip out of our suite I lean in to the door a bit but based on the conversation I can hear Sookie and Eric having through the door I can tell that I'm not going to learn anything useful by just standing out here. I decide to leave and find a donor to charge to Eric's bill, those suckers go for a minimum of $500 a meal. Maybe I can get a donor with a rare blood type which will go for at least $1,000 each. Oh, I should get two and have them help me work out some of this tension, too, while I try to figure out my next move.

As I ride the elevator down to the lobby I try to piece together what I know so far… Sookie is transforming into some unknown Supernatural Creature. What I need to do is catch that woman unaware and force her to tell me what Sookie's turning into. At least she's not dying or turning into a Vampire, neither the Queen nor Russell would forgive me for **that!**

I need to come up with a plan. If I can get the element of surprise against that blasted woman when Eric is dead for the day, I could steal Sookie, but this would require outside help to capture her during the day, which would mean moving up the timeline… so I need to call Russell and arrange for him to send daytime help.

"Sir?" I turn to see the Concierge standing in front of me, "Sir, I'm afraid you can't be in the Lobby dressed as you are." I flash my fangs at him and he doesn't as much as flinch.

I reply with a bit of a growl, "I was just about to go buy new clothes in the shops; I was planning to charge them to my room."

"Very well Sir, but please do not delay," and the Concierge returns to his desk.

An hour in the little shops gets me $3,000 worth of clothes and a fully loaded cell phone all charged to my room which is on Northman's account. The clothes aren't my usual style, but since I'm forcing Eric to pay I bought the most expensive items they had.

I leave the phone store with the unlocked and contract free eight hundred and fifty dollar ($850) black sixty-four Giga-Byte (64 GB) iPhone 5S through T Mobile. I glamoured the woman behind the counter to look up Eric's billing information in the Hotel computer system and put his information and credit card number down so I have a free phone that will get charged to Eric. I figure I have a month to run up the bill before he'll ever know what I've done.

I notice two women checking me out in my new purple silk button down shirt and my black slacks. I think they even checked out my new fifteen hundred dollar ($1,500) shoes.

Great, dinner is served, now I've just got to get them somewhere secluded. As I walk past them I glamour both of them into following me, at a distance, so no one will connect me with them. I get them out the back door of the hotel and into the alleyway.

The back alley is basically an access road that traverses the whole length of the building and has openings on both ends leading out to different streets. Although it is obviously used for deliveries no one seems to be back here right now. Still it doesn't have a lot of places to hide and anyone walking by either end of the alley could easily see us so I lead them both behind the huge dumpsters.

Grabbing the closest one I force her to her knees; when she tries to resist I glamour her into staying put and not biting me, then I order her to give me the Blow Job of **her** lifetime. Before the other woman can flee I grab hold of her and immediately bite down on her jugular. I keep one hand over her mouth to prevent her from calling for help. Last thing I need is anyone hearing her and coming to investigate. As I pull my fangs out of her flesh to allow her warm blood to rush into my mouth I enjoy the taste coating my tongue as the hollow tubes of my fangs suck the blood out of my mouth and up into my body. All the while she continues to struggle to get away.

The one on her knees tentatively took me into her mouth as I grabbed her friend. I stop drinking long enough to growl out for her to blow me like she means it. I can't wait to feel their lives leave them as I drain them dry, but I want my orgasm first.

I drink deeply from the one in my arms and I feel my dick get harder. Slowly her heart beat starts to slow and then it stutters to a stop. I drop her to the ground beside me as I come down the throat of the other woman. When her eyes open and she sees her friend lying dead at my feet she tries to scramble away but I grab her arm and pull her up smiling at her with her friend's blood dripping down my chin, "Going Somewhere?" I grab her hair and pull her head to the side before quickly biting down on her jugular… I make this one fast since I still have to call Russell and plan a kidnapping.

After I use one of their shirts to clean my face of any blood I search both bodies and come up with twenty-seven hundred dollars ($2,700) in cash, no credit cards but two rhinestone encrusted cell phones. I roll my eyes at the thought of anyone seeing me talking on either of these phones, but I have twenty-seven hundred dollars ($2,700) I didn't have before. After I dump both lifeless bodies into the closest dumpster I start to walk towards the end of the access road to the street and on to the corner of the city block hoping to find a coffee shop nearby.

As I walk a couple of blocks I toss pieces of their belongings into the trash barrels I pass. Finally four blocks from the hotel I find a coffee shop. The phone's battery only had about a twenty-five percent charge so after buying a coffee I'm not going to drink so I have a reason to be there I sit at a table by the wall that has electrical outlets on it for customers to plug their laptops into so I can charge the battery.

An hour later my new free phone has a full charge and I've read the manual and figured out how everything on it works so I toss my cold coffee and start walking towards a park I see down the street. I'd feel more comfortable making my call in private but the anonymity of the park after dark will have to do for now. I dial the number I have for Russell's second in command, Betty-Jo, from memory.

I hear the phone pick up and then "Who is this and how did you get this number?"

"Betty-Jo, it's Compton," I say softly so no one nearby can hear. "There have been some complications and I need to arrange for Sookie to be acquired this morning." I listen as she clearly walks into another room and closes the door.

I hear some whispers and impatiently wait three or so minutes, as he no doubt traces the call, before I hear Russell's voice, "What complications, Compton? You said this would be problem free, and why are you calling me from downtown Dallas?" Russell sounds irritated, but not angry, not yet any way.

I quickly explain why we're in Dallas and what has transpired today. Russell is quiet until I get to the part about the woman in my suite when he interrupts me, "Did this woman by chance say who she is?"

I tell him, "Seraphina the Elder is what she first called herself when I came out of the bedroom. I've never seen her before but Eric clearly knew who she is just from her description…"

"Tell me Compton; does this woman have multi-colored hair? I think pink, blue, purple and blonde?" He asks.

"Yes she does, do you know her?" I ask.

"I know of her." Now he sounds wary. He waits a moment then continues "I do not wish to continue this transaction with you any longer. Northman alone was problematic, but Seraphina the Elder is a force not to be reckoned with especially since her Mate, Leifr, is probably not far away.

Since you failed to inform me that your young Telepath is friends with one, and possibly two of the oldest creatures in existence, I will expect the full down payment I made to you to be returned by sunset tomorrow.

Also, not that I care what happens to you, but Northman was known for taking out entire armies singlehandedly over a thousand years ago so you have your work cut out for you. Back then, even though I am a little under two thousand years older than him, I wouldn't have wanted to anger him, so if he reconnected with Leifr and his nest as you've suggested then he is far more powerful than anyone knows.

Seraphina the Elder does **not** surround herself with anyone who isn't a major player and the only reason I didn't consider him one myself is because he has laid low the last few centuries and has made no move to become king even though he has been offered several kingdoms over the years. Clearly I was mistaken in that line of thought. Now, I think it best if you lose this number. Best of luck to you, you'll need it." The phone goes dead.

'_**Shit**__!'_ This is not good, not only do I not have a way to return his money to him from Dallas by his deadline, as I wasn't comfortable bringing my laptop anywhere near Northman so I left it at home, but Russell was my best shot at getting out of this with my unlife still intact. And what was that about Eric destroying army's singlehandedly a thousand years ago? He's only a thousand years old. Shit he must be older if he was taking on armies without his maker one thousand years ago. This is **not** good.

I start to head back to the Hotel since I need to rethink my plan of action but I stop walking when I think about calling the queen and telling **her** what's happening. Maybe she will be able to send someone to take Sookie, it's not how she had it planned but if Seraphina is as old and powerful as Russell made her out to be then my only hope is to get someone with more power and authority to usurp her and if anyone can do **that** it would be my queen. The only potential problem with this plan is that Seraphina knows about my connection to Russell. I doubt Russell would admit it if asked though, so maybe that won't be a problem.

I take the phone back out of my pocket and dial the Queen. "Sophie-Anne Leclerq's Office, how may I direct your call?"

"Yes, Bill Compton for the queen."

"One Moment, Please." I walk further into the park as I'm put on hold.

"Compton you best have good news for me." She practically sing-songs to me.

"Actually Your Majesty, we have a small problem…" She growls at that, but I press forward, "We are still in Dallas as I told you the other day but now a woman has entered the playing field and I feel that I am under qualified to handle her. She calls herself Seraphina the Elder. She and Northman have taken possession of Sookie and I am unable to remove her while Northman is awake. I feel it best to send some Weres to collect the girl while Northman is dead for the day. This woman will be out numbered if you send enough Weres and they should be able to get Sookie without much work."

"Seraphina the Elder, you say? I've never heard of her. What is so special about this woman that I need to send Weres to collect my pet? Kill the woman and be done with it. Northman will do as I command him, but this woman? One woman should not be such a problem for you Bill. What aren't you telling me?" She nearly growls out that last part.

"Well, my queen, she is **old**, far older than any creature I have ever encountered and she was able to remove me from, and lock me out of, my Suite with just a thought."

"Fine I will send twenty-five Weres and Demons to deal with it; you just make sure they don't leave the Hotel with my pet. I will expect both you and my new pet to be here by Midnight tomorrow night, do **not** be late." She hangs up on me without another word.

Okay, now I have to go back to the hotel and make sure they haven't left, though that woman did say something about Sookie's safety during the next three days being paramount, so maybe they won't want to move her at all. I leave the park and hurry back to the Hotel.

I walk through the Hotel Lobby, enter the elevator and push the button for our floor. When the elevator stops at my floor I get off and walk towards my room, only to find the door open. I stick my hand in between the door and the door frame to stop the door from closing on me but when I walk in and call out to Sookie there is no answer; the room is empty of Sookie, her belongings and anyone else who was in here with her. Well **shit!** Just as the door closes I hear Eric in his room "Was that really necessary, you know how I feel about teleporting…"

"Option number one Eric." I have no idea what she's talking about but that voice definitely belongs to Seraphina. I leave my suite, slamming the door on my way out, and start to bang on Eric's door.

"Open this door, Northman! Sookie you're just another fangbanger to him, nothing but a whore. He'll use you up and toss you away when he's done with you, he sees you as nothing more than a filthy bloodbag. If you come with me I can protect you from him! Sookie do you hear me? I know you're right inside the door!"

When there's no response I decide they're not going anywhere for the time being so I head back to my Suite, call the queen and leave a message that they're in Eric's room for the day. I sit down on the couch that smells so much like Sookie, AND Eric; I growl to myself both at the smell and the fact that the couch is soaking wet. How the fuck did that happen?

Hopping off the wet couch I notice that the whole room looks flooded and the rug on the floor is soggy, how I missed that I have no idea. I take great pleasure in reporting the water damage in the room to the Hotel's front desk and then I go into the bedroom to change into dry clothes before lying down on the thankfully dry bed while I wait for the Weres to arrive.

Maybe if I play my cards right the queen will allow me to punish Sookie for choosing Eric over me. I don't see why she chose him: I was the perfect gentleman to her and she doesn't know about the women I fucked and fed from when I wasn't with her so she shouldn't have had any reason to doubt my feelings for her. None of this makes any sense.

I hear laughing coming from Eric's suite and scowl. When I hear Sookie ask Eric what it's like to submit I just scowl harder, where on earth did **that** question come from?

"Uh, you weren't supposed to hear that part." I hear Eric say.

She chuckles as she responds, "So I gathered. Will you explain it to me after we get," She stops for a moment, "When we get where we're going will you explain to me what you meant by Dominance and submission…"

'_What he meant by Dominance and submission?'_ They must be referring to a conversation they had while I was gone but where are they going? I listen closer; I've missed part of their conversation but I hear Sookie say, "I… I want all the facts this time. I don't want any surprises." What is that supposed to mean I wonder?

Then I hear something I never thought I would ever hear, "You're right on all counts, Sookie, I'm sorry; I guess old habits really do die hard." Holy **shit** did Eric Fucking Northman just admit he was wrong **and** say sorry all in the same breath? To a human!? First Sookie leaves with Eric and now he's apologizing to a mere mortal; what the Fuck is going on? I feel like I'm in the damn Twilight Zone.

"Wow! I don't think I've ever heard you admit you were wrong about something before." Apparently Sookie finds this just as strange as I do. Then she shouts. "I heard **that!**" She heard what? I didn't hear Eric say anything, and then she whispers so softly I have to struggle to make out her words, "I'm looking forward to it too!" **Huh?** What is she talking about?

I continue to lay on the bed listening for any clues until about twenty minutes later I hear, "We have a little over five hours until sunrise, what should we do to pass the time?" Eric asks. I listen as Sookie suggests she could sleep and they banter back and forth about him lying with her.

Just then I notice my Childe is nearby and I realize the bothersome brat is with Sookie, well good riddance to her. I quickly say the spell my Maker once said to me in my head and then after piercing my tongue with my fang I spit my blood in the direction of Eric's room and fiercely whisper the words, 'I hereby release you Jessica, my responsibilities to you are no more.' As the last word passes my lips I feel my connection to her snap and I smile.

My smile only gets bigger when Jessica asks about what I just did, but I'm surprised that they barely talk about it. Then I'm confused as Eric asks Jessica if she consents to being **his** Childe. It's not possible to make a Vampire yours if you didn't turn them! Is it? I'll have to ask someone more knowledgeable about it later.

For the next three hours I lay on the bed trying to figure out where it all went wrong. A little over an hour and a half before sunrise there is a knock on my door. I open it to find 20 Weres and probably 10 Demons crowded into the hallway. I let them into the suite and we start quietly talking business. They decide that they'll storm Eric's suite two hours after sunrise in order to ensure that he's truly down for the day. As we're finishing up our plans we hear, "We should be going soon, Sera." I am up and out the door before he finishes his sentence. My companions gather around the door as we stand and wait for them to open the door.

I start as I realize there are three heartbeats in the room and begin wondering who the third one belongs too; one is Sookie, one Seraphina and the other…? That dim boy, Hoyt, maybe? Focusing back on the matter at hand I figure I'll find out in a minute as I hear them gathering in the bedroom and then suddenly all three heartbeats disappear and I don't hear or sense anyone on the other side of the door.

**Shit! Not good,** not good at all! I bang on the door in my frustration.

As I turn to head back to my room I hear a door open down the hall and a young woman and Jason Stackhouse come out into the hallway. They've obviously been fucking but now it seems his new friend is leaving. As I watch her walk away, after a scorching kiss from him, I walk toward his door; just as he closes it I stick my foot in the way and next thing he knows I have him by the throat. "Hello Jason! You and I need to have a little talk about your sister," I say as the door closes behind me leaving the Weres and Demons in the hallway for the moment. Maybe I can still salvage this situation.

**Next Chapter will be Posted on Sunday, March 30th, 2014 between 8 and 11 PM EDT**


End file.
